Elements
by TayderBugg95
Summary: Four young girls enter the lives of the LaPush Pack. With them comes a journey none of them knew they would be on. Will the pack be ready for them or will their special gifts drive them apart? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Prologue **

A tall woman with raven hair crashes into the Black household. Billy and his 19 year old son, Jacob, stand alarmed. The woman sits and leans back against the wall. Only then do the men notice her very large stomach.

"Jacob run and get Sue. Bring Emily too. Hurry."

The teen does as his father says and rushes off. Billy rolls over to the woman, who grasps his hand.

She looks up at him with tears almond eyes,"What is your name kind sir?"

"Billy Black ma'am. Now you just relax and breath. Helps on the way."

She gives him a soft smile,"My time is almost over. After my four girls are born, it will be my time to go."

Billy pats her hand,"Now now stop that talk. We'll do everything we can. You'll be alright."

"It's destiny Mr. Black. My girls will hold special skills that will help your people when the time is right. I'm only upset that I will not be here to help them learn along the way. They must learn to control their powers on their own with the help of each other and close friends."

Billy smiles down at her,"Call my Billy. What are these special powers your girls will have?"

The woman's face twist as a wave of pain passes. "They will wield the elements. The first born fire, the second earth, the third water, and the fourth air. Their personalities will match their element for better control."

Billy opens his mouth just as Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley rush in the home. With them came the pack. The woman flinches away from Paul and Sam.

She gives them an apologetic smile,"The children are weary of you two. I am sorry."

They give her a confused look, but back away from her. Billy looks to Embry Call and Brady Fuller, "You two boys try."

They approach her carefully. The woman smiles at them, "You are welcomed. I'm sorry to be troubling you kind people so."

Sue gets the kitchen table covered and pillows for the woman's head and back,"Nonsense. I'm a nurse. You'll be just fine."

The woman smiles but does not explain like she had done to Billy. When it was time for her children to be delivered, Sue and Emily shooed out the boys except for Billy.

It took two hours for all of the children to be born and cleaned. The woman smiles an exhausted smile. Turning to Billy she says,"Take care of my babies. You have showed me so much kindness, I trust you to do right by them. The only request I have is to name them and that they must stay together."

Billy pets her head like a father would a hurt child and nods,"Of course. What is your name?"

The woman closes her eyes," Abigail Marie Smith."

The boys ask to enter, and the woman nods. They all enter and sit around the kitchen. Jacob, Sue, Emily, and Billy all held a child.

Jacob held the first born. Her skin pale and warm, hair as red as fire, eyes black as coal. Sue held the second born. Her skin having a pinkish shade, her hair brown as dirt, eyes also black as coal. Emily held the third born. He skin pale, hair white as snow, eyes a crystal blue. Billy held the last born, and the smallest child. Her skin a bit darker than her sisters yet still pale. Her hair very light yet not white, her eyes a clouded blue.

Abigail speaks slowly, her energy quickly leaving. " Jacob, you are holding Amanda Faith Smith. Sue, you have Camellia Jean. Emily, you have Angelica Rose. Billy, you are holding Chasity Clair."

Sam steps forward,"We have to take you all to the hospital, make sure everything is fine."

Abigail coughs before she smiles softly,"My time here is over. Billy Black, remember what I told you. For it is important. Make sure my girls understand that I love them very much. I trust you all to take care of my children."

With that, Abigail took her last breath. The house, for once, was silent. They stood for a few moments like that, in respect for the fallen mother. Before to long the babies start to cry, causing everyone to spring to action. The arranged a burial for Abigail and Billy, Sue, Emily, and Jacob were failing at calming down the screaming children.

Embry groans,"Jake do you even know how to hold a baby?"

Jacob holds the baby out to Embry,"Take her if you think you can do better. She's hurting my ears!"

Embry rolls his eyes at one of his best friends before taking the small child from him. Once in his arms, she stopped crying and looked up at him. Embry sucks in a breath,"Ah Sam..."

Sam Uley see's the familiar look on Embry's face,"Finally you find her. Guess you'll be a wolf for awhile huh?"

Embry chuckles, "Yeah guess so."

Amanda snuggles into Embry's muscular chest and soon falls asleep. This is the beginning of a new and hard journey for the La Push pack. One none of them are ready for.

**Authors Note: I am quit pleased with this beginning. I have no clue how long this story will be or if it will be numerous stories. I hope it will be netter than my first story. We will have to see won't we? Please leave me a review!:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 1**

**Embry POV **

It's been eighteen years sense that day. That day when I found the girl of my dreams. Sense then I became her protector, her brother, her best friend. Brady, Seth, and Collin had imprinted on her sisters the next day. Billy had told us about their special gifts three days after they had been born. He took them in as his own, with help from Emily and Sue. Of course we all helped when we were not in school or on wolf duty. Jacob took over not long after the girls where born, Sam had finally decided to step down. Jared had stopped phasing when him and Kim had married about seven years ago. Paul has unofficially stopped. With his temper he does phase by accident ever once in awhile.

The girls started showing their gifts when they had turned eleven. Sense then, they have worked hard as possible to perfect their control and see what they could and couldn't do. Their mother wasn't wrong about their personalities and looks matching their gift.

My imprint,Amanda Faith Smith, has the gift of fire. Her hair is a curly mess of bright red hair, her eyes resemble molten gold. She is sweet and fun, but her temper is nothing to mess with. One day Paul pushed her to far in his wolf form and she caught his fur on fire. It was raining hard so it didn't hurt him to bad. She's very very VERY competitive. Hyper as she can be, always doing something. She runs constantly and if I wasn't a wolf I would never be able to keep up with her.

Seth imprinted on Camellia Jean Smith, the second born. She has the gift of earth. Her waist length brown hair is wavy, her eyes a deep green. She's very calm and quiet. She's easy to talk to and laid back. She takes time to enjoy things. She doesn't have much of a temper. She's almost the polar opposite of Amanda. Seth is hyper and active, while Cam is laid back. They level each other out. She keeps him under control.

Brady imprinted on Angelica Rose, the third born. She has the gift of water. Her hair is like her mothers. Raven black with a tint of blue in the light. Her eyes change. Deep navy blue when shes angry, and light crystal blue when shes calm. She is the emotional one. Brady is like a mini Paul. They have the hardest time but they make it work.

Collin imprinted on Chasity Clair, the fourth and last born. She has the gift of air. Her light hair darkened to honey blonde, and like her sisters she keeps it long. Her eyes never changed much, staying clouded, but losing their blue color. They are a simple greyish. Shes the bubbly one. Shes hyper and laughs at almost everything. Shes the most fun to have around because she's kind of an air head. She is the opposite to Collins seriousness but I've never seen him happier.

Today is the day that I've decided to tell Amanda about the imprint. The others got to tell their imprints earlier, with their ages being closer. I'm just hoping Amanda will take it as well as her sisters had.

**Seth POV **

Cam had asked for a ride down to the beach. She has been practicing on moving sand to twirl around her and then shooting it towards a target. So far she's gotten it to twirl correctly, but she cant get it ti fly out as far as she'd like.

I lay in wolf form and watch her from afar, so I wont break her concentration. Soon I'll have to take her back to Billy's to get ready for the party. Today my girl turns eighteen. She graduated this past year and has decided that instead of college, she's going to open a shop here in La-Push. Selling simple things. Earthy things that are good for the environment and outdoorsy things. I'm work with the rest of the guys at Sam's construction company.

She lets out a frustrated sigh when the sand she shot out only went about four feet from her. Turning she smiles at me. "Alright Seth. It's time for me to go get ready. I'll need a shower to get all this sand out of my hair."

I trot over to her and pull on her jeans leg. She's got on simple light wash jeans, and a light green tank with a dark brown jacket. She didn't wear shoes. She usually doesn't, saying she doesn't like not feeling the ground. Giggling, she hops on my back and I head over to the Blacks to allow her to get ready.

**Brady POV **

"Angel wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react like that. It's not your fault!"

Here we go again. My temper has gotten the best of me again and I've upset my imprint. We had been at the river behind her house letting her practice some new stuff. She had messed up and splashed my with the cold water. Well me being me I over reacted and yelled at her. Which only made her cry and run away from me. Angelica is very fragile. Her feelings get hurt easy and she cry's when she's yelled at. I tend to yell a lot and so she tends to run away from me a lot.

She slams her bedroom door in my face. Amanda and Embry are in the living room when I come back in. Amanda has her hands on her hips,"What did you do now Fuller?"

"She sprayed water on me while she was trying something new and I got mad and yelled at her."

Amanda rolls her eyes at me,"Explain why I shouldn't fry you to a crisp right now? That's the fourth time you've made her cry sense breakfast!"

"Mander, calm down. He's to much like Paul for his own good. Take it easy on him huh? He looks pretty upset. Maybe you should go talk to your sister and I'll talk to Brady huh?" Embry tried saving my butt while talking to his imprint. Rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Fine."

With that Amanda walked into her sister room. I looked at Embry and nodded. My way of thanking him. He just shrugged and sat on the couch. I sit out on the porch and wait to be forgiven. Again.

**Collin POV **

"Higher Collin!" Chasity yelled as I pushed her on the swings. Sometimes I swear shes still a five year old kid. As soon as she woke up, she got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a white jacket before whistling for me. Yes I come when she whistled for me like a dog. She finds it cute and I mean I cant say no to her! The guys find it hilarious. We are all happy its the girls birthday, but today Billy is going to tell them exactly what happened to their mom, the legends we have found, and Embry is finally going to tell Amanda how he feels. Today is going to be a long and interesting day. I just hope that it doesn't end in disaster.

"Collin higher!" Chasity laughs, bringing me out of my gloom mood and causing me to laugh along with her.

**Authors Note: Okay this chapter was simply to give a little more detail on the sisters. If my POV get confusing please let me know and I will try my best to keep to one or two a chapter instead of four. Thanks for reading! Review!:) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 2**

**Amanda POV **

I walk into my sisters room. She's seated at her vanity, silent tears still run down her face. I walk up behind her and start fixing her hair for our party. She whips her face and gives me a half smile,"I'm such a baby. Why can't I be as strong as you, or Cam, or even Chasity."

"Because little sister, your the one that reminds us that its okay to be emotional. You are not a baby. Your are strong. When I was climbing in the trees and fell who carried me all the way home on her back while I cried? And when Camellia busted open her head who healed her? And when Chasity broke her hand on Brady's face, who was laughing and taking her to the hospital? All of that was you. Yes your cry more than we do and you get your feelings hurt easily, but that does not make you a baby. Understand?"

Angel whips her face dry as I finish straightening her hair. "Thanks Manda."

"What are sisters for. Come on lets find you a dress."

With that we headed to her closet. Most of her cloths are blues and grays. We decide on a sky blue dress that flows from her hips to her knees. It hugs her from the waist up and ties around the neck. She pulls on a pair of white flats and shes ready.

"Go talk to Fuller before he goes crazy. You know your lucky to have each other. Even if he yells a lot and it makes you cry, you two make each other so happy."

Angel smiles at me, before hugging me,"Thanks Manda."

She leaves to go talk to Fuller while I head to my room. When I pass the living room I yell,"You coming to keep me company Embryo?"

"Don't call me that!" I hear his big feet hit the floor as he gets up to follow me to my room.

I run a brush through my hair, deciding on letting it hang lose and down my back. I strip, leaving on my underwear and looking at my dresses. Embry is my best friend and we are use to changing in front of each other. We have absolutely no secrets between us. I trust Embry more than anyone in the world, maybe even more than my own sisters.

"How about that one?" Embry reaches over my shoulder and pulls out my clingy orange to red dress. It stops at mid thigh and starts orange at my left shoulder, changing shade to red at the bottom. Its Embry's favorite.

I sigh and pull it on, finding my black flip-flops I slide them on. "Come one lets go see if Emily needs any help."

"Have you ate today?"

"Embry you've been with me all day. You know I have." I sigh.

He grasp my hand, tugging me into the kitchen softly. "One piece of toast doesn't count Amanda. I'm making you a BLT and your not leaving until you eat ever bite young miss."

I laugh at his silliness, but sit and wait to be served my favorite thing. After I had finished eating. Embry and I walk to Sam and Emily Uley's home down the road.

**Billy POV **

The party had been a big hit. All the girls friends from school and from Forks had shown up. Their imprints had kept very close, not knowing many of the strange people. Now the pack, elders, and girls all sat around a fire roasting marshmallows and relaxing. We told the girls we'd be telling a new legend today. I will tell when we know of a legend about them, but mostly I will tell them about their mother and how she really died.

"Alright. Alright settle down and shut up."

Everyone gave me their attention."As you know, the girls have special gifts. They are close even with the opposite sister. What we don't know is how to help them through their journey. We will all go through it with them, yet they will be the most affected." I look at the girls, who are snuggled against their imprints. Embry nods, shifting Amanda closer to him.

"Girls I love you all. I raised you as my own and you will always be my family. Everyone here see's you as part of our large family. What I'm going to tell you tonight may upset you but it is time for you to know. We believe you will be able to handle the news better now than you would have in the past."

They all leaned forward, waiting. I take a deep breath before continuing. "Eighteen years ago, a very tall raven haired woman crashed into my front door. She was in labor with you four. Her name was Abigail Marie Smith. Your mother. She told me about you girls, about your powers and how you would go on a journey that will be your greatest test. She said your path would be with the pack and that without them, you will fail. She named you four, before giving you four to me to care for. She died not thirty minutes after having you girls. She was so weak and she just couldn't make it. She did ask me to make sure you girls know that she loved you very much."

The girls sat in silence for a few long minutes. Amanda stood, her head down and hands shaking. "Thanks for telling us da..Billy. I think it's time my sisters and I left."

Angelica jerked up and faced her sister,"You'd have us leave our home, our family, because of a little upsetting news from the past? I'm not leaving."

Amanda's head jerked up and she glared at her sister," They kept this from us for eighteen years! The real reason our mom was never around! How can you want to stay here with people that kept that big a secret from us?"

"Because they are family! They could have split us up, could have just given us away but they didn't. They kept the four orphan girls together and made sure they knew they were loved! How can you turn your back on that?"

Amanda's hands shook, sparks flew from her fingers,"Because I'm stronger than you. Because I see that they kept this big a secret they must be keeping bigger ones! What else have they not told us?"

Brady jerked up and got between his imprint and the threat,"Why don't you ask your imprint that huh? You not doing anything but hurting my imprint, your own sister! Smith you better calm down and relax before saying anything else stupid or actually leave for awhile."

She jerked her head to Embry.

**Amanda POV **

"How could you not tell me?" I yelled at the one person that I could never walk away from.

His eyes widened and he starred,"Ah..."

"I mean I saw how the others acted around their imprints so it wasn't hard to figure out but how could you not tell me? Even after the others came clean to my sisters you still left me out and alone. How could you?"

He stood up and came over to me,"Mander I couldn't tell you. Our ages are so far apart that it would have just gotten us in trouble. I was going to tell you, really I was. Later tonight when I walked you home."

I felt hot tears come to my eyes. My mom died because of us. Because she had to have the four special gifted children! Embry was closer than I thought and wrapped his arms around me. I struggle, I do not want him to hold me. He just held me tighter, shushing me. I left out a loud frustrating scream, my body becoming to hot.

**Angelica POV**

We all watched as Embry tried to calm down our sister. She being herself struggled against him. Before anyone could react to help, she screamed and her body burst into flames.

"Amanda!Embry!"

We all watched as Embry started beating the flames of him. When they finally got beaten out her jerked towards my sister. She stood, flames engulfing her body. She didn't seem to be harming her at all. She looked like she was sleeping. Embry went to touch her, and her eyes flew open. They where not her normal molten gold, but solid red.

"Do not be alarmed. You sister will return to you. She has entered her first test. She must learn the lesson of control. All of you will each learn a different lesson, coming together for the greater good. Good luck to you." It was not my sisters voice, but deeper and soothing. Amanda's eyes closed again and she floated towards our house. We all stood and followed her at a distance. She entered Jake's garage and sat, cross legged in the center. The flames lessened but still stayed surrounding her. Everyone sat in various places in the garage, none of us wanting to leave her. We all did the only thing we could, wait.

**Authors Note: How bout them apples? Well next chapter up soon. I will be leaving for the beach next week for a full week, so I will try to update as much as I can before then. Thanks for reading. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Amanda POV **

I woke up in a field of black soot. Ashes and smoke filled the air. Where am I? How did I get here? I stand, my shoes gone. My dress to has gone, being replaced by a black leather halter top and skirt. I can't see anything, no light coming from any direction. I hold my hand up, trying to spark a flame for a source of light. Nothing. My powers went down?

"Do not be alarmed child. This is the beginning of your journey. You must learn the lesson of control." A woman's soothing voice echoed in the dark.

"Who's there?"

A tall woman with raven black hair appeared."Hello Amanda. My you've grown into such a beautiful young lady."

I star at the woman. She looks up and I take in a startled breath. "Mom?"

She smiles, showing a row of perfect white teeth,"Hello darling. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you before. I can help you now though."

"Am I dead?"

She laughs. A sound of bells."Of course not. Your in your self. This is where your first lesson will be. Your sisters will go on this journey too. In their own time. I am here simply to help you to understand what is expected of you. But first, lets chat. Hmm?"

With a wave of her arm, the soot stirs and reveals lush green grass. She sits delicately and pats the greenery next to her. "Come child. Sit. We have much to discuss."

**Embry POV**

We've been taking shifts sitting with Amanda ever sense her party. She's been on her personal journey for two days. I have yet to leave her. Billy comes and sits with me most. Her sisters come in when they are not with their imprints, practicing, or taking their online classes. I've gotten to were I talk to her. She hasn't made a sign to let us know if she can hear us or not, but it never hurts.

"Hey Mander. Yeah I'm still here. I know your upset because I never told you sooner. I'm sorry. I just didn't want it to be hard on you. I know I may of made it harder, but in the past eighteen years I've been your protector, your brother, your best-friend. Baby that won't ever chance. I have and will always love you. I can't live with out you. Please come back."

Not to long after that Jacob came in with his imprint Renessme. Nessie for short. "Still no change man?"

I simple shake my head. I feel two ice cold arms wrap around my shoulders. "I'm sorry Embry. She'll wake up and you two will be so inseparable its going to annoy everyone else."

That made me laugh. I turned hugging Nessie in return,"Thanks Nessie. I really needed to hear that. She hasn't moved or anything. Earlier I noticed that unless you pay close attention it doesn't look like shes breathing."

Jacob sat next to me, Nessie taking the my other side. We sat around, talking and watching. At some point Angelica, Chasity and Camellia came in bringing food. By nightfall, Amanda still had not woken up.

**Amanda POV**

"But I still don't understand."

My mother sighs at me. She has been telling me the same thing for hours. "Honey I know its hard to believe that your going to save the world, but your going to."

I stared at her blankly.

She huffs a sigh,"This is the last time I'm going to explain it child. Maybe your sisters will understand faster." She takes a deep breath. "Before winters end on the eighteen year, four children wielding the elements will face a cold world. They will bring light and death. They will save the helpful and kind, and destroy the evil and dark. They must each pass one test, before passing the fifth together. You can not do it alone. Each of you will find your one wolf which you will ride during your battle in the cold war. Their pack will follow. If you succeed the world is saved, if you fail it shall become a dark and cold place." She looks at me for a moment,"Understand?"

I take a moment to process everything she just said. "I think so. This is just so much to take in."

She pats my shoulder,"I know honey I know. I have faith in you. You will be a strong and powerful leader along with your sisters. But you must learn how to control your emotions."

"I have complete control of my emotions. Angelica is the unstable emotional one."

My mother waved her arm across the field of soot were we sat."This is what to come in the future if you do not learn how to control your emotions. You will set the world aflame and all will be lost. There will be no hope."

My mother flicked her wrist, and the soot and ashes swirled in the air before us. In the middle of it, I see myself sitting in Jake's garage at home, flames engulfed around me. Embry is sitting not to far off. He's saying something."I can't hear what he's saying."

She smiles a small sad smile,"Listen closer."

I take a deep breath, emptying my mind and listen to everything around me. Then I hear him. 'Hey Mander. Yeah I'm still here. I know your upset because I never told you sooner. I'm sorry. I just didn't want it to be hard on you. I know I may of made it harder, but in the past eighteen years I've been your protector, your brother, your best-friend. Baby that won't ever chance. I have and will always love you. I can't live with out you. Please come back.'

With a sharp intake of breath I open my eyes. I look around and see Embry siting across from me against the wall. The door is open, letting the full moon light shine in. Embry's soft snoring reaches me ears. My mothers voice enters my head,'Lesson one complete. Control. I love you my darling. Good luck.'

Tears come to my eyes and stream down my face. I crawl over to Embry, shaking his shoulder softly he wakes up slowly.

He looks around before his eyes focus on me,"Amanda? Are you really awake?"

I nod my head,"Yes Embry I'm really awake. You stayed with me?"

He pulled me into his arms and held me close,"I would never leave you. I was so worried about you."

I held onto him. This is what I want. To be happy. Embry makes me the happiest out of anyone. Even after seeing my mom, nothing calmed me down until I herd him.

He stood, picking me up,"Lets get you to bed. You can take a shower in the morning."

"Okay Embryo. I want to talk to you all first thing tomorrow. Can you get everyone to the house?"

I yawned really big, making him grin,"How about Sam's? Its bigger."

We had reached my room and he laid me down on the bed. "Okay." He kissed my forehead, standing to leave. I grabbed his hand and yanked him down, snuggling into his side herd him chuckle, wrapping his arms around my waist I fell asleep.

**Authors Note: And Chapter 3 is complete! I myself am pleased with this chapter. Thanks for reading. Review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 4**

**Angelica POV **

The sun shown down in my face, waking me up instantly. I sigh, turning in Brady's arms. He groans, tightening his hold around my waist and shoulders. Giggling, I blow in his ear. It twitches, but he doesn't move otherwise. I push my luck and do it again.

"Careful little girl. That's dangerous."

"Eepp! I thought you were still asleep."

He stretched his arms over his head before smiling down at me,"I was dozing. Want some breakfast?"

I sit up smiling,"That sounds great. I want to check on Amanda right after though."

He nods before getting up and heading into the kitchen. I rush and take a shower. I get dressed in simple jeans and a blue body hugging t-shirt. Tousling my hair, I let it air dry and leave it down. Putting a hair band on my wrist just in case, I head into the kitchen. Brady is stationed at the counter fixing my coffee. I sit at the table and wait patiently.

He sits a plate down in front of me with toast, eggs, and some fruit. Then places orange juice and coffee farther from the edge.

I kiss his cheek,"Thanks."

He places a hand on the top of my head and kisses my temple,"Anything for you baby-girl."

He stood at the counter, cleaning the dishes he had used to make my breakfast. Brady is a perv and can be a jerk, but he really is the most thoughtful guy. Besides Embry anyway.

Just them Embry himself walks in. I smile, shaking my head."Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Brady turns and pats him on the shoulder,"Any change?"

Embry's tired face brightened and his face broke out in a smile,"She woke up last night. Says she wants to tell everyone what happened today. Can you phase and get the guys on patrol to head to Sam's?"

Brady nodded, kissing my cheek before heading into the yard. I hurry to the phone,"I'll call everyone else. Jake and Paul are on patrol right?"

"Yeah. Mind if I destroy the kitchen making you sister breakfast?"

I smile,"Be easier just to make her favorite."

He chuckled from the pantry,"Oh I know. That's what I'm making. I just may drop everything. I'm beat."

As he fixed Amanda's breakfast, I called everybody. Hanging up with the last call I turn, only to see Embry gone. I walk back to Amanda's room.

I hear Embry first,"Sorry. I know its not a five star breakfast, but I know it's your favorite."

"Em. I love it. I love you. Thank you. This is really sweet."

I knock on the door frame,"Morning floating flame."

She doesn't look away from Embry."Morning. I'm sorry about last night."

I hold up my hand," To much to fast. I get it. You good now?"

Her face gets soft and she sighs, still looking at Embry,"I've never been better."

He smiles down at her. Kissing her forehead before holding out a piece of bacon. Turning from them, I head to the back porch. I sit on the next to the top step, and wait. Brady shouldn't be to long. I sigh, thinking back to what I had seen not a few moments ago. Last they had talked, Amanda was yelling at Embry. Now they are so in love it hurts to look a them. Brady and I will never have that. We fight, I cry, he waits for me to come to him, I apologies for crying over nothing, he accepts, we go on like nothing happened. No I love yous or sweet gestures. No make up kiss when we fight. Yes he holds my hand, and holds me close, but his face. Its hard and cold. Even when he smiles its barely there. Enough to be seen but not enough to be noticed unless you saw his face change. His face has never softened at anything I've said or done. If anything it grows harder. Maybe he resents me for being here. His choice taken away by the imprint. He says that's not how it works, but maybe hes wrong.

I feel more than hear or see Brady sit next to me. "Deep thoughts?"

I just nod.

**Brady POV **

Walk out of the woods and see Angel sitting on the steps. I smile, sitting next to her. She doesn't lean into me. Doesn't sigh at my sudden closeness. It doesn't seem as if she noticed me sit down at all. "Deep thoughts?"

She just nods, not even looking my way. "What's wrong babe?"

She sighs, pushing on her knees and standing up,"Nothing. Lets head to Sam's."

"We can head over there when Amanda wakes up." I follow her as she heads to the road.

"She's up. Getting treated like a little princess by Embry."

"And? That's the imprint working. He's always going to treat her that way." Is she jealous?

She kicks a rock, shoving her hands into her back pockets,"Yeah I know."

I jerk to stand in front of her, causing her to stop."Okay whats your problem this morning huh? You where fine until I left you alone with Embry. What happened between you two?"

She scoffs,"Nothing. I made calls to the people who weren't on patrol and he made Amanda her favorite breakfast then took it to her."

"Then whats with you?"

She went to go around me but I grab her arm and yank her back,"No. Your going to answer me. Now!"

Once I realized what I'd done, I could have shot myself. Angel looked from her fast bruising arm to my shocked face. I expected her to cry. It started to pour. Rain hitting us like daggers. Shocker there. Rain in La Push. For the first time, Angel did the unexpected. She jerked her arm from me and her eyes glowed blue. She flung both her arms straight out in front of her and at me. Water gushed like from a fire hose and knocked me about 50 yards back. She lowered her arms and her eyes returned to normal. Then she turned and headed the last few yards to Sam's door. Emily stood there, towel ready for her.

I herd laughter and turned to see Seth carrying Camellia on his back and Embry with Amanda in his arms. "Ha ha funny!'

Seth helped me up,"Hey I'm just glade to see her defend herself instead of cry this time. That was awesome!"

Camellia popped Seth on top of his head,"Be nice to my sister. And get me in the house you goof."

Seth turned his head to smile up at his imprint before heading into the house. The rest of us soon followed.

Once inside I herd my imprint shriek from the kitchen. Barreling in, I see my imprint huddled in the corner holding a knife out to Bella Swan...I mean Cullen. I go to her,taking the knife gently before rubbing soothing circles on her back,"Babe. Relax. This is Bella. Nessie's mom. She's not gonna hurt you."

I feel her shaking. "Babe.."

"Get your hands off my Brady Austin Fuller!" Angel jerks from me and gets closer to the door. Bella quickly moved to the doorway leading to the living room, where Jake and Nessie soon joined her, along with the rest of the pack.

"What did I do huh? I'm sorry I hurt your arm. Really I am. All you have to do is heal the thing with that magic water of yours! It's not like I broke it!"

She glares at me,"Not everything can be healed by my 'magic water, Brady."

I throw my hands up,"What do you want from me huh? I'm here aren't I! I could have just turned my back and left!"

Everyone gasps. It finally registered what I had said, and I froze. How could I say that to her? She's my world, the love of my life, and I just made it sound like I don't love or need her.

She didn't cry like everyone thought she'd do. No. Her eyes sparked blue again but this time, water flew in from the open door and surrounded her. It carried her outside and down to the beach. We all followed, worried. She reach the waters edge before turning towards us. "Now is time for her journey. She must learn the art of trust." The same voice that came from Amanda five days ago said. Angelica walked across the top of the water, before sitting about waist deep out. Water circled her like a globe, and her eyes shut. I turn to Amanda,"I think now would be a great time to hear about what happened with you. I think wee may be here while."

**Authors Note: And scene! How'd you like to inside to Brady and Angelica huh? Well thanks for reading! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Every thing belong to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 5**

**Brady POV **

Amanda had explained to everyone about the three days she'd been 'asleep'. We all listened carefully. Sam and Jacob are asking her as many questions as they can think of. Processing the new information. I could really care less. Paul flops in the sand next to me."How you holding up pup?"

"I'm not a pup anymore."

He shrugs,"You'll always be a pup to me. I'm older and I phased first."

I glare at him,"You also stopped first. Buzz off Lahote I'm not in the mood for you fat mouth today."

He chuckles,"Kid your so much like me its scary. Look I get it. Imprinting sucks. You get the girl of your dreams yeah, but its hell trying to keep her happy all the time. Lucky for me I got hot headed Rachel to fight me back. You have the emotional one."

I growl,"She's perfect."

Paul holds his hands up in surrender." I'm not saying she's not. All I'm saying is that you have to think before you say or do anything. You have to think of her too now."

I stand up, yanking Paul up by his shirt front."I always think of her. Whats best for her. You don't know anything bout us."

"Oh yeah? I know she's always crying and apologizing to you. You yell at her, she apologizes. You grab her arm, she apologizes. She runs of crying, locks herself in her room, and you wait around like a candy ass waiting for her to apologize. Maybe your the one who should be learning these lessons instead of her."

I pull my fist back, ready to deck my former pack brother. Then I actually think about what he just told me. I do always just wait around. She's always the one to come saying sorry. Even when I'm the one who's wrong. I've always been the tough guy, and now it's hurting the love of my life. I lower my fist and let go of Paul's shirt. He pats my on the shoulder and walks off to his place. Everyone had left the beach by then. I sit back down and look out at my imprint. Maybe Paul's right. Maybe I should be the one learning this lesson.

**Angelica POV **

I open my eyes to find myself laying on a beach. The sand is white and warm under my hands. The water is a crisp bright blue, sea foam floating near the shore. Waves crash into the sand. The sky is clear, only a few puffy white clouds near the sun, and a vibrant blue. I sigh, smelling the salty air, a smile on my face.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A soft voice says.

I turn, seeing a woman with raven hair standing not to far off. She's wearing a white sundress, making her skin seem even more tan. She smiles,"Hello Angelica Rose. How I've missed you."

I stand, walking a bit closer to the water,"Who are you?"

Her smile goes sad,"I'm Abigail. Your mother."

Standing straight, I look her over. I can see the resemblance we got from her. We all look a bit like her. I smile, tears running down my cheeks. I rush forwards, throwing my arms around her waist and hugging her close. She chuckles, a soft sound, and wraps her arms around my waist and shoulder.

"My dear, I've missed you and your sisters so. Now we have plenty of time to talk. Come sit."

We walk down the beach, just talking, before coming up to a large rock formation. It jutted out into the surf. What caught my attention was what was on it. Wolves stood at the top, looking down at us. Their babies playing in the sand below. My mother waves a hand,"These are my friends. They come and go as they please, but are friendly towards me."

They come forwards, as if we had called them, and my mothers pats them each in turn. The babies roll at our feet. I take a few steps back, not knowing what to do. They all look at me. The oldest looking walked forwards. It snagged onto the end of my dress,that I don't remember owning, and pulled my in the middle of the pack. It sat in from of my and whined, head butting my head, before looking at me again. Its head turned to the side. It's fur was a light gray, with specks of brown all over its back. As if someone had sprinkled it with cinnamon. It eyes are a light crystal blue. Ears tipped with black. My mother smiles,"This is your test."

I don't look from the wolfs face,"I don't understand."

"You must learn to trust. These animals have done nothing to harm you why not trust them?"

My eyes brows scrunch together,"They haven't showed me any reason to trust them either."

"So that gives you reason to not trust them?"

"Yes?..."

She shakes her head, the wolfs ears lay flat against its head and it whines. I don't like that sound. It breaks my hart. Brady does that in wolf form outside my window when we've fought or I'm hurt. I hold out a shaky hand, allowing the unknown wild animal sniff it. Its ears perk up and its tongue lulls out. It lets out a soft bark and turns my hand with its head. I pet it behind the ears and its eyes close, its tail thumping the sand. I smile, petting the other wolves as they come closer. The babies jump on my legs. I laugh, picking on up and rubbing its belly. I allow it to lick my face and I kiss the tip of its nose. All of a sudden, I'm in water cold as ice. I break the surface and look around. I'm in the dark water at La Push. The sky is dark, the moon being covered by clouds. There's a figure laying on the shore. I swim til I can touch the ground. I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm. My mothers amused voice enters my head. "Sorry dear. I forgot I had you over water. You passed your test. I love you. Be well."

Her voice left, causing me to smile. The figure stirs, mumbling in their sleep,"Sorry Angel, so sorry."

I gasp when I realize its Brady. I shake his shoulder,"Brady. Bray. BRADY!"

He jerks up and pins me under him. He blinks a few time, as if he isn't quit awake yet. "Angel?"

"Brady, please get off of me. Your heavy."

He jerks over in a sitting position and hauls me on his lap, holding me as close as he'd dare. I feel his warm face buried in the crook of my neck. I feel as well as hear him take a deep breath through his nose. I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly. How I missed him.

"Baby I'm sorry. So sorry." He says, kissing my neck softly, before snuggling me closer to him.

"You didn't do anything."

He looks up at me, pushing a wet strand of hair from my face,"I've been a dick. You always apologize even when I'm the one who hurt you. Baby that's changing. I'm doing better by you. You are the single most important thing in my life. I love you Angelica."

Tears come to my eyes and I kiss him hard. His arms around my waist tighten. We may not be perfect, but we're perfect for each other.

**Authors Note: And Scene! Thank you thank you! I re-wrote this chapter almost seven time trying to make it just right. I still think I could have done better but I just loved this ending and couldn't bring myself to try again. So here it is! Reviews would be appreciated!:) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 6**

**Seth POV **

After Paul talked to Brady, everyone headed to Sam and Emily's to wait. Collin and I knew how our best-friend was. He'd kill us if we had stuck around and overwhelmed Angelica when she finished her journey test thing. It's been a couple of hours sense we left them when Emily came into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Sam, do you think it'd be okay to take Brady some food? He hasn't eaten sense last night."

Sam stood from the recliner, going to his imprint, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. "It should be safe but with him being Brady I think I should go with you." Sam turned to us all,"No funny business while we are gone."

Embry stands, pulling Amanda up,"If it's all the same to you guys I think we'll just head to Billy's and watch a movie. See you on patrol Seth."

I grunt, focused on my video game and beating Collin into the ground. It felt like only minutes til my imprint took my controller from me. I look over my shoulder at Camellia. She has my controller in one hand and she's glaring down at me. "What?"

"Don't you dare 'what' me Seth James Clearwater! Your not paying me any attention! I've been asking you if you wanted food for the last twenty minutes!"

"But, but baby I have to beat Collin! I just gotta!" I lay it on thick, so maybe she will take mercy on my and give me my controller back.

She rolls her big bright green eyes, flipping her earth brown hair over her shoulder. Grasping my controller in both hands she hits a few buttons, destroying Collin. We look at each other with shocked expressions before looking up at my imprint. Chasity is on the couch laying her head off. Tears are running down her face she's laughing so hard. She wipes her face pointing at us,"Yo...You should,,,Should see your..your faces!"

She clenches her stomach laughing, rolling up into a ball. Collin growls playfully at his imprint,"You find me losing funny little girl?"

She stops laughing and looks at him, smiling, a gleam in her eye,"Yup."

"Oh your gonna get it." He leaps at her. She squeals, jumping up and running out the door, Collin hot on her tail.

I look up at Camellia and shes smiling after her younger sister. "Cam? I'm sorry."

She looks at me and sighs,"It's fine. Come on lets go do something." She tosses the controller onto the recliner and turns for the door. Leaping up, I grab her around the waist and haul her on my lap as I flop down on the couch. She turns in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck,"That wasn't very nice Mr. Clearwater."

**Camellia POV **

Seth grins up at me innocently. I nip him on the chest and push on his stomach, attempting to get up. He tightens his gorilla arms around me,"Na uh uh. I don't think so."

I huff at him,"But Seth I want up."

"Why?" He crooks an eyebrow at me.

"Because I want to go outside and do something. I've been inside all day! Lets go run in the woods! Please!" I give him the famous pitiful puppy face. His hard mask starts to crumple and he groans, kissing me softly,"I can't ever tell you no. Come on."

We get up and he grasp my hand, leading me onto the back porch on the top step. He turns to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me again. When his lips touch mine its like little electric currents. My body starts tingling and I add a bit more pressure, framing his face. He smiles into the kiss, pulling back to give me a single pop kiss before looking down at me. His face so soft and full of feeling I want to cry. I smile up at him. He sighs softly,"Stay put til I come back out for you."

I nod, reluctantly releasing him as he heads to the trees to phase. Its only moments before a sand colored wolf walks out and yips at me, laying on its belly. I smile, running down the steps and climbing onto his back. I nestle down into the soft fur and hang on. Wolf Seth turns his head to make sure Im on, then takes off in a fast trot through the woods. The wind blows in my face and I can smell the forest. I laugh at the joyous free feeling of running through the forest. Suddenly, Wolf Seth stops. His head is up, hiding me from whatever is in front if him.

"Do not fret young one. I'm here to see my daughter. Her test is simple compared to her sisters."

I peep around Seth's head to see a misty figure. "Hello dear. Your test is to simply practice. You have wonderful control and you are one with everyone and thing around you. However, be cautious. Not everything is what it seems. I love you dear. Be well." With that, the mist blew away, leaving Seth and I alone.

He does a swift U turn and heads back to Sam's. Once there, he leaves me long enough to phase and pull on his shorts. He wraps his arms around me."Lets go watch movies at my place. I think we both need to just lay around and relax."

I only nod my head.

Two hours later we are laying on Seth's bed watching Avatar. It's my favorite, but this time I wasn't really watching it. Laying face down on top of Seth, I take a deep breath. He mumbles in his sleep, tightening his hold around my waist just a bit. I smile, kissing his chin. I couldn't reach any other part of his face. Curling my hands up under my head I star blankly at the screen as big blue figures jump from tree to tree. Why had my journey been so much different than my sisters? Instead of spending a bit of time with me, my mother drops by like 'okay this is what you need to know' then poof, shes gone again. Amanda had days with her and Angelica has been with her for at least a day already. Did she not love me? Maybe shes disappointed in me. She didn't even sound happy when she did talk to me. I turned my face into Seth chest and let silent tears stream down my face.

**Seth POV**

I feel something softly touch the bottom of my chin. Grumbling something like 'not yet sleepy' came out of my mouth, before I tighten my hold on Cam. One I didn't want her to fall off the bed or be cold, but mostly I wanted to make sure she was still there. I hear her chuckle softly before laying her head back down. I put in her favorite movie as soon as we had entered my room. I personally am sick of the thing. Its all she wants to watch usually. Yeah the action scenes and graphics are awesome but when you watch it daily, you get tired of it. Cam moves her head again and soon cool drops of water are hitting my chest. I crack open my eye, looking down. My view is the dirt brown hair of my imprint. Her muscles are tensed and I hear her sniffle. I sit up, holding her to me."Baby whats wrong?"

She shakes her head at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, the tears now falling onto the place where my shoulder and neck met.(Sorry forgot the name.) I push my face into her hair, taking a calming breath. It kills me to see Cam cry. Shes so calm and accepting of everything and everyone. She even accepts vampires, saying even they had a purpose.

"Camellia, honey, I can't help unless I know why your crying."

She mumbles into my neck. "Try again. I can't hear through my neck."

She shifts a little more, dropping her arms to go around my waist and laying her head on my shoulder. "I said why can't my mother love me."

I frown, "She does love you."

She was shaking her head before I even finished,"Then why am I treated so differently. She obviously doesn't or my test would be like my sisters. I'd be able to spend a little time with mom at least."

I sigh, revealed she's not hurt to bad, just confused a bit."Your mom said that you where in control of your powers better than your sisters. Your more in tune with them. Look at Amanda, her hands spark or actually catch fire over the smallest things. Angelica was so emotionally unstable because of the problems with her and Brady. Chasity hasn't gone on her journey yet, but I bet her's will have to do with maturity. Collin still treats her like a princess exactly like when she was a little kid. So she still acts like a little kid. If she doesn't do a lot of growing up before this battle she's going to get hurt. Not keeping your head in a battle against vampires will get you killed."

She had sat patiently, listening to everything I said. She always listens. She never interrupts for any reason except emergencies. Now shes processing everything. Putting it together in her head and trying to see if there is anything else she'd like to know or ask. Never does anyone leave Cam curious. If she wants to know more about something, she will ask you all her questions. The ones you don't know the answer too she finds the answer another way. However, if you just don't tell her, she will be persistent or just ask someone else that knows. She finally nods,"I understand. Thanks Seth."

I smile at her, kissing the trace of tears from her face softly, causing her to giggle. I hug her to me,"I love you Camellia Jean Smith"

"I love you Seth James Clearwater."

**Authors Note: And another one down! I am so sorry for such the long pauses between updates. Only two more weeks until school starts back so I'm rushing trying to get ready. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and stuck with me! It means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 7**

**Collin POV **

I faintly herd the sound Sam saying some thing like no bun business. Whatever that means. I just shrug it off to worry about later as I push a button on my controller, shooting Seth but not killing him. Why we we still find this same game interesting is beyond me. We've played the same one almost everyday sense becoming shape shifters.

"What?" Seth asked beside me. I look over to see his imprint had taken his controller from him.

"Don't you dare 'what' me Seth James Clearwater! Your not paying me any attention! I've been asking you if you wanted food for the last twenty minutes!"

Seth just looked at her blankly for a millisecond before spazzing-out. How he hadn't herd her mention food is beyond me. We always eat.

Next thing I know, my controller vibrates in my hand. I look at the screen, along with Seth, and watch his imprint kill me in five seconds flat. Something Seth has never been able to do. I look up at her shocked, impressed, but shocked. Chasity is on the couch laughing her head off. Tears are running down her face she's laughing so hard. She wipes her face pointing at us,"Yo...You should...Should see your..your faces!"

She clenches her stomach laughing, rolling up into a ball. I growl playfully at my imprint,"You find me losing funny little girl?"

She stops laughing and looks at me, smiling, a gleam in her eye,"Yup."

"Oh your gonna get it." I leap at her. She squeals, jumping up and running out the door. I dash out the front door after her. She checks over her shoulder once, when we reached the beach. Big mistake. I lung for her, wrapping my arms around her waist and twisting. I land on my back, holding her securely to my chest. She picks her head up and laughs. "No fair! You used your magic-y power speed thingy!"

I scrunched up my eye brows and chuckle at her, "What?"

She throws up her hands,"Oh not you to. You know my sisters and me are going to have to work on all our imprints 'what'-ing us all the time. It's very annoying."

I just shake my head. We look into each others eyes and burst out laughing. We spent the day on the beach. I even broke down and let her bury me in the sand. Very big mistake. She had finished patting the sand around my neck. She kissed my cheek, "Done. Can you move?"

I tried wiggling, I could move, just couldn't get up. "Nope."

She tapped me on the nose. "BYE!"

With that she stood quickly and dashed towards Billy's. My ears are ringing from her shouting, but I still struggle in the sand, knowing it was useless. "Chasity Clair Smith you come back right now!"

She just waved at me from over head, giggling, as she kept running towards the house. Groaning, I struggled some more. Maybe if I moved enough it would loosen up the sand enough for me to force myself out. I tried this for an hour before finally giving up. I finally did the only thing I could. "Some body GET ME OUT OF THE GROUND!"

**Chasity POV**

I trotted into Jake's garage, flipping on the random bench car seat he had on the floor. Paul, Quil, and Jake are working on what looks like a black ford. Paul quirks an eyebrow,"Get away?"

This just made me laugh again."I just left Collin at the beach after yelling bye in his ear as loud as I could."

"Eh he'll show up any second." Quil says shaking his head.

I smiled at my 'mentor'. When I was little Quil had been my favorite, aside from Collin. He'd taught me every trick and joke he knew and we are always scheming a prank on somebody. He was my best friend hands down. "You have no idea."

He looked at me, smirking,"Ah young grasshopper, have you surpassed the master hmm? I doubt that. What it is you did to young Collin."

I looked at him, if not a bit cheeky,"Oh I just lead him to the beach and after begging all day finally convinced him to let me bury him in the sand. Standing up. He can't move. So then when I was done, being the sweet girlfriend and soul mate I am, I kissed his cheek and asked if he could move. When he said no, I simply yelled bye in his very sensitive ears and ran straight here."

After I had finished telling then everything we herd Collin from the beach. "...GET ME OUT OF THE GROUND!"

They all looked at each other, then me. Grins broke out on our faces and soon we were rolling on the floor of the garage, holding our stomachs, laughing like we haven't laughed in years.

Paul comes over to me and pats me on the shoulder,"I got to admit, for a kid that's pretty devious. You got guts kid. I like that. You ain't so bad."

I just smiled up at him. When I was a baby I had been afraid of Paul and Sam. For what reason I don't know. I'm still kind of scared of Sam. Once when I was six I had been at the beach with my sisters swimming. A big wave crashed on me and drug me under. I came up and couldn't reach. Paul had herd my sisters yelling and my cries. He dived off the cliff and swam to me. He saved me from drowning. To this day, if I want to go to the beach and Collin can't go, Paul either goes with me or he stays in wolf form on the cliff watching over me.

Jake whipped his hand on a red rag he had in his pocket,"We better go get him before Sam skins us for leaving him."

Once we got out the doors of the garage, I jumped on Jake's back and pointed towards the beach,"mush!"

He gave me a look over his shoulder. I just shrug,"I always wanted to say that."

He just chuckles, taking off at at jog to the beach. He may not be my brother by blood, but Jake helped raise me. Was there for me and my sisters through everything. He may be kind of a jerk, but we love him.

It only took a few minutes for us to get to Collin. He glared up at me from his spot in the ground. I smirk down at him,"So...comfortable?"

He growls at me, which means I'm in trouble. Paul stands with me, trying to keep from laughing, while Jake and Quil dig out Collin.

Once in front of us, Paul finally says something. "So,Collin, I have a question. Why didn't you just phase? The sand would have moved enough for you to get out."

That got his extremely tan cheeks to go crimson,"Ah...I didn't think about that."

The three older guys just chuckled, shaking their heads. We all headed home. Collin telling me that I owe him a shower. Which got him a glare from the three in front of us. To which Collin realized how that sounded and started defending himself. I just laugh at him.

After his shower, Collin and I lay on my bed and watch The Sound of Music. I absolutely love this movie! Right before drifting off to sleep, I feel Collin kiss my forehead, then we are surrounded by a bright white light.

Authors Note: I wanted to try my hand at a cliffy. Hmmm. Maybe not my forte yet he? Anyway Thanks for reading. Review!:)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 8**

**Chasity POV**

Ugh. The light hurt my eyes, even with them closed tight. I lift my arm to cover my face. My head hurt and my body aches. I sigh, not being able to get away from the annoying light, and sit up. I open my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I'm in an all white room. A room of nothing. The bright white just seems to go on forever. No furniture, no windows, no doors, nothing. Wait a minute, Collin had been with me. "Collin?"

Standing I start walking straight into the oblivion. He can't be far, I was on top of him for the most part last I saw him. "Collin. Where are you?"

I hear a groan,"Collin?"

I hear it again. I turn a full circle, trying to see something. My breath comes out faster and faster each minute I can't find him. "Collin where are you!"

**Collin POV **

I shake my head, trying to turn from the bright light. Groaning, I lift my head. Looking down I see my paws instead of my feet. When did I phase? I better change back before Chasity sees. All the sisters know the wolf secret, but they have never seen all of us in wolf form. Especially Chasity. Everyone is afraid of her getting to scared. I close my eyes and concentrate, but nothing happens. I think of laying on the beach with Chasity and all the times we've cooked together and chased each other. Still nothing. Growling, I stand turning to find Chasity gone. Where could she have gone, its not like there is anything here. Just starch white walls and bight light. No smoke, no trees, I don't even think this place has walls or a ground or even a ceiling! I hear a giggle. Chasity? I trot in the general direction I think it came from. I hear it again, but its fainter. I yip, speeding up. Chasity can't have just disappeared could she? I mean I know she's the wind but she can't just vanish. Can she?

**Chasity POV**

"Collin!" my scream seems to echo in the bright white nothing. A chill runs up my spin and I feel the color drain from my face. I look over my shoulder slowly, meting blood red eyes surrounded by raven fur. A growl makes its way from the animals lips, jagged teeth glistening. Turning slowly, I back away. The animal crouches down, ears laying flat against its large head. This is no normal animal. Its shoulder was two feet above my head at least and I'm 5' 10'. It lunges howling as it lands on top of me. Its two from paws holding my shoulders down and its back paws on either side of me, trapping me. Warm saliva drips from its razor like canines and its chest rumbles with low threatening. I whimper, expecting to die now, thinking of my family, but most of all hoping that Collin is alright. The weight is suddenly gone from me and something soft was just brushing the tip of my nose. I open one eye to see glistening red brown fur. I feel both eye lids jerk up and a scream pierce the bright surroundings.

**Collin POV **

Chasity's scream bounces off of nothing. Mostly it echoed in my head and will never leave. She is scared of me and I can't do anything about it right now because of the other larger wolf crouching not ten feet from us. If it attacked there is no doubt in my mind that I will fight back to protect my imprint. I also realize that beating the overly large animal is near to impossible. If a fight does start, I just hope Chasity runs and I can keep it busy long enough for her to get very far away.

A growl brought me out of my thoughts. Focusing on the problem at hand, the wolfs form starts to shift in front of me. Soon, a woman is standing in the place of the wolf. Her face is hard and cruel. Her lean arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. I crouch down, touching Chasity with my chest and growl a low warning.

"Oh hush your just a puppy. Get off my daughter I think we've scared her enough." The woman rolls her eyes and drops her arms to her hips. Cocking my head to the side, I lay between the woman and my imprint. I feel Chasity sit up behind me and place a hand on my back. Its shaking slightly, her heart beat going to fast. I feel a whine well up in my chest. Shes this way because of me.

**Chasity POV **

The wolf whined so pitifully tears came to my eyes. "Collin is that you?"

Its large ear flicked back towards me and its head nodded once. I felt my eyebrows come together. Why wouldn't he look at me. I see the woman start towards me but before taking three steps, Collin stood and bared his teeth at her. She huffs in aggravation,"Baby tell your dog to stand down. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to talk to you so you can finish your journey."

"Mom?"

I still can't see her because of Collin but I'm pretty sure she was smiling,"Yes dear."

I pat Collin on the side,"Its okay Collin. Turn back so you can hold me. I want your arms around me."

The wolf sat and whimpers, pushing its head onto my chest. I look over at my mother who's frowning. "He can't honey. I've brought you both into the in between. We are sitting in the light space between life and death. His..powers..or whatever it is that helps them shift forms wont work here, neither will your powers."

"Oh."

She motioned for me to sit. I walk over to her and sit directly in front of her about five feet between us. Collin lays down behind me, allowing my to lay in the warmth of his soft side.

"Now, what do you think your test is? What must you learn?" My mother got right to the point doesn't she?

"Um. Well..I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is maturity. Sam and Jacob say I'm to immature."

She smiles softly nodding."Yes but after seeing you I think maybe there's more to it than that."

Nodding I continue,"If I act more grown up and show I don't necessarily need them...they may leave. I don't want any of them to leave. So I act like a kid a lot more than I should so they think I need them to stay."

Collins head comes to rest on my lap and his tail curls around us, almost like hes trying to hug me to him. I wrap my arms around his head, hugging his closer to me, hoping I'm not hurting him. "Looks to me like they'd stay even if you acted older than your age."

I give my mom a teary smile,"Yeah."

She smiles and nods. A light flashes, blinding me. When I open my eyes next, Collin and I are in my room like we had been before, except now the entire pack and Billy are in various spaces around my room. I smile at my family, kiss Collins cheek, then lay back down. Just as I started to nod off I hear my mothers voice,"I'm very proud of you all. You passed." It was the best night of sleep I had in my entire life.

**Authors Note: End of Chapter Eight! Well I wrote this chapter three different time buts I'm still not thrilled with it. I did,however, get a brain storm for a new story. A Leah Clearwater/OC story! Leah's Chance. May have a preview typed up and posted if I get enough reviews:) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 9**

**Embry POV**

Its been seven months sense Chasity told the pack about her journey. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened sense. The girls are stronger than ever, practicing together now instead of by themselves. The pack even trains with them, becoming stronger and getting use to being under the command of girls. The Cullen's left town a few weeks ago, taking Jake with them. Nessie couldn't stay any longer without drawing attention to her family or us. It broke the sisters hearts to see there older brother go. To be honest it broke mine too. He was one of my best friends after all. Paul and Rachel are expecting now. They found out five months ago. Amazingly they want to be surprised. I figured Paul would be to impatient to wait. The imprints are going crazy, the guys are just happy that Paul's settling down even more. We are happy for our former pack brother.

"Embry?" I smile down at Amanda. "Yes baby what is it? Are you feeling better?"

Her pale face breaks out it a soft smirk,"I'm fine you worry wart. It's probably just a bug going around."

"Hope so."

When she falls asleep again, I tuck her into bed and rush to the store. Picking up some stuff to make soup and a few ginger-ale's I head back to Amanda. Paul is in the tree line just outside of Billy's back yard. I sigh,"Get in a fight with Rachel again?"

He just flicked his eyes towards me, before shifting them away.

"Fight about what the baby is?"

I was answered by a half growl half whine. Rolling my eyes I start back inside,"I say one of each, I herd two heartbeats the other day."

I feel as well as hear the wind of Paul and he runs back home. Dumping everything for the soup on the counter, I shove the drinks in the fridge. Billy wheels himself in the kitchen,"Thought I herd somebody in here. How's she doing?"

Pouring chicken broth in a big pot I turn it on to get warm,"Says she's feeling better."

"But?"

Darn observant old man,"I think she needs to see a doctor. Said she would in a couple of days if it doesn't get better."

Billy nods,"She'll be fine. She's tough. Hard headed too. She'll be beating you boys at wrestling again by Monday."

I chuckle and Billy heads back to the living room to watch the game. Dumping noodles and some salt in the warming broth, I head to check on Amanda.

**Amanda POV **

Bam. Bam. Bam. That's all that's going through my aching head right now. Just when everything starts going great and back to normal, I get sick. Wonderful! I just got the blankets tucked back around me when Embry walks in. He gives me a long look. "Sick again?"

"Uh-huh."

"Want some chicken soup? Ginger-ale?"

"No. Ice cream. I want chocolate ice cream with mint chunks and caramel syrup!"

His eye brows shot up,"Do what now? Yuck!"

I just give a not-so-nice hand gesture and roll over. I hear the blankets move before feeling a warm arm wrap around me. "Mander? I love you."

I turn over and frame his face with my hands,"I love you."

My stomach turns over and I get hot all over. "Not again!"

**Embry POV **

Amanda rushes to the bathroom for the millionth time today. I groan, going down to fix her a large glass of ginger-ale. After placing it on her night stand, I walk into the bathroom and hold her hair for her, rubbing my warm hands over her back. It's only a few more minutes before she gets up, brushes her teeth, and gargles some mouthwash. She lays back down and looks up at me. I kiss her forehead, before placing a cool wet cloth on it. She sighs and relaxes into her pillows, drifting off. Turning her light off I head to the living room. Billy is gone but all of her sisters are seated in various places.

"Whats wrong with Amanda?" Chasity ask, scooting over to make room on the couch.

Flopping down I throw my arm over my eyes,"She's been sick all day yet she still wants the most ridiculous things to eat!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I had to chuckle at the irony when I herd Camellia's voice.

"She had just got back in bed and I asked if she wanted some soup. Know what she asked for instead? Chocolate ice-cream with mint chunks and caramel syrup!"

They all cringe and looked at one another before there eyes landed back on me, glaring just a little bit.

"Its not possible so stop looking at me like that." I let a low growl slip. Not my fault! They know me better than that!

They all relax and smile apolitically.

Brady of course had to bust in the door right at that moment. Running to Angelica he sat her on his lap and kissed her neck before saying hey to anyone else.

"Brady I swear if you woke Amanda up I will skin you alive and beat you to a bloody pulp."

Angelica glares but Brady nods at me. She looks at him shock written all over her face. Brady shrugs,"It's the imprint. Embry's wolf is on edge because Amanda is sick and he can't do anything. In wolf-y language that means his mate is vulnerable and hes being a bit more protective. Its not a big deal."

"But..but he just threatened you! How can you be okay with that?"

"Angelica it's not that I'll actually hurt Brady. If he had woken up Amanda I would have been more worried about her. I'd warm him later to be quiet and careful but I wouldn't actually hurt him. Its the high rank wolf telling the pup to watch himself." I rub a hand down my face. I feel like I have thousand pound weights tied to my eye lids.

"Get some sleep Embry. I'll watch Andy." I nod at Sam , going back into Jake's old room and crashing on his bed.

**Amanda POV**

When I open my eyes I expected to see Embry. Can you guess my surprise to see serious face Sam bringing me a new cold glass of ginger-ale and some chicken soup. I sit up, accepting the soup. "Thanks Sam."

"You welcome. Feeling any better?"

I sigh as the warm liquid soothes my sore throat."A bit and the soup is helping already. Where's Embry?"

Sam sits in my desk chair and crosses his ankle, then his arms,"He was like the walking dead. I told him I'd watch you while he caught up on some sleep."

My mouth is full of soup so I just nod. Sam watches me for a minute as I eat my soup slowly. "Not that its any of my business or anything but.."

"No Sam. Not possible."

He nods. "Why does everyone jump to that conclusion first?"

He lifts one shoulder before letting it fall,trying his best to hide a grin,"Your the oldest after all."

I burst out laughing.

**Authors Note: Okay so this was a 'I'm having slight writers block but I can time jump with this chapter and maybe it will help' type of day. I'm sorry for that I am. The next chapter will be more. Thanks for putting up with this chapter! Review...maybe. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 10**

**Seth POV **

The gang is hanging out in Billy's back yard. Amanda got better a couple of days ago, but Embry is afraid if she does to much at once she may have a 'relapse'. I think he's a bit crazy. He finally decided it was safe for her to venture outside as long as she let him or anyone know if she started feeling bad again. So here we are, sitting around being stupid. "Hey yo girls and the other things I say a game of extreme truth or dare is in order." Chasity's such a kid sometimes.

"Extreme truth or dare? How is it any different from the other?"

She smiles at me, along with her sisters. Angelica turns and faces us while still sitting on Brady,"Well you know how regular truth or dare is just asking questions doing dumb stuff like running around naked or something. Well in extreme truth or dare, well the only rule is there are almost no rules. Like you can't dare someone to kill someone else or anything. But lets say Quil got dared to make out with Emily, that's completely fair and Sam and Clair will just have to deal with it. Its just a game."

Sam shrugs,"Sounds interesting. I'm in if Em is."

Emily of course nodded quickly. Soon everyone was sitting in a circle around the little campfire we had going.

"Okay Sam Pick a number and only tell Emily. Between one and oh lets say twenty." Not two seconds later Sam nods after whispering to Emily to quiet for anyone to hear.

"Okay Amanda pic a number."

"Twenty five."

Cam looks over the fire,"Paul?"

"Seventeen."

"Emily who got closest?"

Emily smiles,"Amanda. It was twenty seven."

Angelica sighs,"Okay Amanda goes first."

Amanda smirks over at Paul."Okay. Sense I bet Paul he'll be the first victim. So Paul, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I've never seen Paul with that big a smirk.

Angelica smirks back, looking kind of evil."I dare you to phase and let Brady shave you. And I mean all over completely shave you."

Paul's smirk went away before she even finished. We kept our hair short so our wolf fur wouldn't be to thick, but what would happen if we cut our wolf fur then phased human?

Collin had run inside and gotten some clippers, handing them to Brady. Paul got up slowly and shucked his shorts, stepping back a few feet and phased. It took awhile for Brady to finish the monster hair cut, and it was a very funny think to see. We all tried not laughing but Rachel broke first and died laughing at her husband, who growled playfully at her. He phased back and put his shorts back on. His hair that had been grown out to lay on his forehead is now gone. He is bald. Completely we can use his head a a mirror bald. Poor guy.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Embry truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansy. Why not be a man and pick dare."

Embry smirks at Paul, wrapping his arms tighter around Amanda,"I'm pretty comfortable at the moment."

Paul just rolls his eyes,"Whatever. You and Amanda been bumping the uglies? She did get sick pretty fast. She ain't completely over it yet either. Not her style."

"No Paul. Nothing like that is going on."

Paul just shrugs, knowing that I mean heck its Embry for crying out loud.

"Seth! Truth or Dare pup?"

I gowl,"I'm not a pup. Dare."

"Oooh. Seth's getting brave. I dare you to phase and chase your tail for three minutes then try to run to the beach."

I shrug. That was a bit to easy. Or so I thought. After spinning so much when I went to run, I just take off full speed and you know what? Very first thing I do..is hit a tree...and get my head stuck. Yeah I mean it was a pretty big tree but my head just went right through it. I phase back and after the five trees turn back into one tree, I see a large hole in the middle of the trunk. Oh everyone got a kick out of that.

Camellia kisses my cheek when I sit back down next to her."Its alright Seth. At least your not bald."

That got a growl from Paul. I just laugh and we continue the game.

After playing for another hour and numerous wolves getting embarrassed in front of their imprints, my phone goes off.

I flip it open,"Yeah?"

"It's time."

**Authors Note: I know another short chapter:*( I'm sorry! But its a cliffy! Who called? Whats it time for? How is Seth going to explain the hole in the tree to Billy? Find out soon! Thanks for reading! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 11 **

**Brady POV **

Seth turns his back to the game as he answers his phone. "Alice Cullen?"

That got every-ones attention. We had not herd from the Cullen's or Jake sense they left town. Cam walked over, placing her hand on Seth's shoulder. He absently puts his arm around her waist. "Yeah I understand."

He was silent a little longer. With hi, being across the yard we couldn't hear what was exactly being said but could hear the murmur of the pixie leeches voice.

He sighs, closing his phone and pulling his imprint to him. His shoulders shaking. I pull my imprint closer, the others doing the same. A shaking werewolf is never good. Camellia patted his head and made some shushing noises. "Seth it'll be okay. What did she say? Whats going on?"

When his shaking got worse she ducked her head in his neck and suddenly he stood completely still. Finally after about five minutes he relaxes and nods to Cam, who kisses his cheek before pulling him to us. Everyone sat back down, imprints behind there wolves slightly.

Collin spoke first,"Whats going on Seth?"

His eyes flicked up before focusing back on the remainders of the fire. "That was Alice Cullen. She said it's time. She couldn't see much because of us, but she said she saw hundreds of vamps, attacking something. She said she assumes its the girls."

"What makes her think its us?" Amanda stood, not liking the threat to her siblings.

"She said she saw the vamps were going after four orbs of light. A red one, a blue one, a white one, and a green one. Then she lost the rest of the vision. Her sight went white." Seth explains.

Amanda starts pacing, getting faster with each lap she takes. Embry gets up, going to her, She pushes him away,"No Embry is I stop then my emotions will come through my powers and you are all to close to the fire pit and even if you all moved its to close to the house."

The waves on the beach could be herd getting rougher, the wind picks up, the ground shifting slightly. The sisters all look at each other, and move fast as they can away from each other. When we try to go to our imprints there eyes spark and they shy away, ordering us all to stay back. Angelica, my beautiful Angel, has tears streaming down her face. Her eyes switching to a glowing blue and back. Over and over and over. Embry, Seth, and Collin are all going through the same thing with their imprints.

"Whats got you four spoiled brats in a huzzy huh?"

Everything stops, the girls calming down, smiles spreading across their faces.

"JAKE!" They squeal and jump on their older brother, who laughs as he catches them all in a big hug. Nessie waves at us all, a smile on her young face.

I wave back, dazed. How did he do that?

Embry must have asked him, because Jake laughs,"Hey I grew up in the same house as them for eighteen years. I learned a few tricks. That, and they just missed me so much that when they herd me they had to come running."

"Oh shut up. We did miss you." Amanda grins up and pops Jake on the head.

"So I'm here with the Cullen's. Gonna help train the girls for fighting this war. Jasper and everyone else has fought newborns, we all have. Except the babies here. Amanda, Angelica, Camellia, Chasity, and Nessie all stand with there arms crossed and scowling,"Hey!"

We all just shrug and they roll their eyes. Angelic comes back over to me, placing a hand on my chest and kissing my cheek. Smiling, I kiss her forehead. How I got so lucky is beyond me.

Collin POV

Chasity jumps up on my back, kissing my neck. I grin over my shoulder at her, hanging onto her legs. She giggles, hiding her face on my shoulder. I look over and see Jake watching us. I straighten a bit, my wolf hiding our imprint better from him. He nods once, returning his attention back to Sam and his own imprint.

"You know your going to have to stop doing that. He's just as much your brother as he is mine."

I shift Chasity around, holding her in-front of me,"I know. Its not my fault. My wolf is protective of you. With my human half being protective too, its a double dose. So get use to it."

She smiles, shaking her head before kissing me softly. Pulling back, she places her forehead against mine, her eyes still closed. "Baby?"

"I'm alright Collin. Just wishing time would stop. I love you."

My arms tighten around her, holding her as close as possible without hurting her,"And I you."

"Alright love birds, we have to go to the Cullen's to talk strategy." Embry says, holding Amanda's hand.

I nod, choosing to carry my baby. Jake phases, and waits for Nessie to climb on his back. Embry drives his truck. Amanda, Seth, and Camellia ride in the cab with Embry. Brady, Angelica, Chasity and me ride in the bed. Brady and I sit on the outside, using our body's as a shield from the wind. The ride wasn't to long, but Chasity and Angelica had both fallen asleep by the time we got there.

We pile out of the truck and head inside. The Doc was the first one to greet us."Hello boys. Esme is in the kitchen. I'm sure you'd like to eat before we start our explanation."

We all look at Embry. With him being the oldest pack member present, we follow his orders. Jake left him in charge when he left, making Quil beta. Embry shrugs,"We can eat and listen."

The Doc nods and we all head into a dinning room. Jacob starts for the stairs with his imprint,"Edward an Bells?"

Esme breezes in, bringing our food. "They went hunting dear. Along with the other children. They left you things in a room for you and Nessie to unpack."

Jake nods, smiling at the mother vamp before jogging up the stairs with Nessie. I remember Sam's pack heading to kill Bella and what we thought was a devil child. Planned on killing the other Cullen's too for breaking the treaty. Nessie had grown on us though, as did her family. Alice is the only one we are still jumpy with. She's so friendly and...well...chipper. All. The. Time.

I feel a soft cool hand grasp mine on the table. I kiss Chasity's temple, knowing she's worrying why I've been zoned out the last ten minutes.

"So your saying you'll help us train the girls and fight along with us? Why?" Embry asked, getting all the information he could out of the Doc. He learned from Sam and Jacob to always know all you can before deciding on anything.

The two parental vampires stood at the head of the table, arms around each other. Esme spoke,"You helped fight for our grand-daughter. Well help you fight for your mates. If it means an end to the killing of innocent and healthy people we will do everything in our power to help."

Embry looks to his imprint. Her being the eldest sister, it was her choice to speak for their group. Amanda nods taking his hand. Embry puts his other hand on top of hers, closing his eyes."You've got a deal. We will be ready for training in three days. The same place as before." The vamps nod. This is going to get interesting.

**Authors Note: How will the girls react to the entire Cullen family hmm? When is the battle? You'll have to wait til next chapter to find out!:) Thanks for reading. Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 12**

**Angelica POV **

I snuggle closer into Brady's chest as we wait for the Cullen family to arrive. My sisters and I have only met Nessie mom and grandparents. To say we are all on edge is an understatement. We don't like strangers to begin with. So stranger that also happen to be vampires, not good.

Brady leans down to my ear,"You'll be fine. Just focus on what they are teaching you. If you get uncomfortable I'll run you home." He places a soft kiss to my neck before straightening. It's only a few moments before Nessie appears followed by eight other vampires. Nessie runs over to us, giving each of us a hug, "Hey! Okay so you know mom, Esme, and Carlisle. The guy next to mom is my dad Edward. The shirt girl is Alice and the guy with the poofy hair is Jasper. The blonde is Rosalie and the big jumpy guy is Emmett."

Amanda speks up,"Your familiar with the wolves. My name is Amanda Smith. These are my sisters. Camellia who is next to Seth, Chasity who is with Collin, and Angelica who is with Brady."

"I can see it. She kinda looks like an angel." Emmett say, putting an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

Brady growls a warning, placing my behind him. Emmett grins,"Looks like I hit a nerve. Don't worry puppy chow I got mine."

Brady just grunts, pulling me to his side, still slightly behind him. "Shall we beginning." Jasper asked, stepping forward.

**Brady POV **

Everyone gives Jasper a nod. He stands in the middle of us for a minute. "I would start off by asking who has what powers." Edward jumps in. Mind reading powers. Right. Almost forgot about that. Jasper turns to us. "Would it be alright for the girls to step forward? Or do your wolves like them as they are."

With out hesitation,Amanda and Camellia step forward, Angelica and Chasity follow shortly. "Would you mind showing us your powers?" Jasper's southern accent coming out a bit.

Each sister hold out their left hand, palm up. Amanda sparks a flame, creating a fore ball in her palm. Camellia collects dirt and molds it into a ball of clay in her hand. Chasity brings the collected breath of her sisters and us to her palm, creating a ball of misty air. Angelica brings moisture from the air to create a ball of water is her palm.

Angelica smiles,"You see we don't have powers per say. We wield the elements."

"Astounding." Carlisle murmurs from his spot in his family.

Jasper smiles,"I see. Some of us also poses special gifts. I'm an empath. I control emotions. My mate,Alice, can see the future. Edward can read minds. Bella can project a shield. Nessie can project images wit the touch of her hand."

Lets behind basic one on one. This was I can see what you know and what you don't. What you need to work on and who you should practice with to become stronger." Jasper says pacing. He stops, facing the girls again,"Who would like to go first?"

Angelica steps forward. A small growl escapes my lips. She shots me a glare before facing Jasper once again.

He gives her a friendly smile,"Alright. Angelica right? Water?"

"Yes sir. Also I took self defense classes."

He grins,"Edward will you do the honors?"

**Angelica POV **

The bronze haired boy steps forward. _Edward? Edward? Oh yeah! Mind reader. Nessie's dad._ We get into position. "When your ready." Jasper steps back to his family, giving us room.

I smirk at Edward. _It is so on Eddy Boy!_ He smirks back, couching. Thinking of only song lyrics, I take a step to my right, near a stream. 'Let it rain. Let it pour.' Suddenly Edward lurches forward. I throw my hand together in front of me. Water from the stream flies at him. As it his him I freeze it, only stopping when there is about three feet of ice surrounding everything but his face.

Jasper chuckles,"So your quick. Good. That will give you an edge. Ice wont hold long though. No matter how thick. I'll think of somethings for us to work on. I've seen enough for now. Well done Angelica."

As I walk towards Brady I hear Emmett's amused voice. "Who did you not see her thinking that?"

I turn my head, yelling over my shoulder,"My mind is 99.9% song lyrics. I just picked some."

His booming laughter echos off the trees.

**Chasity POV **

"Who's next?" Jasper asked softly. He seems to be in the zone, his face serious even if his voice is soft. "I guess me."

"Chasity? Wind correct?" he ask.

"Yes sir."

He holds a hand out,"How about we let you practice with Esme? Hmm?"

"Alright." I fold my hands behind my back, like you'd see a small child do.

Esme pats my shoulder as she passes me to get into position.

Jasper steps back,"When your ready ladies."

Esme starts to circle me, looking for a weak point. I keep my left shoulder aligned with her body, watching from the corner of my eye. Once she leaps towards me, I force all the air as possible in the center of her chest. The force sends her sailing over her family and into a tree. It falls, adding to the sound of her body hitting the thick trunk. She's soon flying over me. I gather air under my feet, jumping in the air, hovering, just ask she hits the spot I was just standing. I twist my hands, gathering the air around her. When I grasp my hands together, the air holds to her in a vice grip. She wiggles around for a few minutes before going still. "Okay. I surrender."

I keep my hold, watching her, my senses on everything around me. A few more minutes later Jasper steps forward. "That's enough. Impressive. We'll work on your offensive moves later."

I plop down next to Esme, releasing her."Sorry. I was taught early to never let go. The person in your grasp my be trying to trick you, saying they give."

She gives my a motherly smile, hugging me,"It's alright deer. I didn't mind. That's a good thing you learned. It will really help you in a big fight like the one you will have to face. Great work."

She returns to her family as I skip back to Collin's side.

**Camellia POV **

"I'm next."I go to stand over near Jasper. He studies me a moment,"Fire?"

I smile,"Nope. Earth. Amanda is fire. I'm Camellia. Cam for short."

He bows,"My apologies miss."

I blush crimson,"It's alright."

He chuckles as he straightens. "I think you'd do well to practice with Bella for today."

"The shield projector? Sounds challenging."

Bella gets into position, offering me a small smile. Jasper steps back once again,"Ladies, when your ready."

I sigh, flicking my wrist. A stream of rocks, soil, and branches fly at Bella. They stop short, hitting the ground in a pile. _I wonder if her shield protect from under her too. _With a jerk of my chin, thousands of vines shot from the gounr, wrapping around the slim vampire. Soon she is wrapped in a green cacoon. She falls back, more vines braiding over her, holding her to the ground. I flick my finders, sending a fist size stone towards her side. It rolls and tumbles past me, to come to a stop by her head. Her shield is down. I lower my chin and fold my hands in front of me.

"Very good. Can you release her now." Jasper ask, humor laced in his voice. I nod, holding my hands up to my shoulders, palms up. As I straighten out my arms, the vines fall away to the ground and soon Bella is free. She bounds to Edward's side, sending my a shy smile. I smile back kindly, before joining Seth with the rest of the wolves."

Jasper faces my sister,"Amanda are you ready?"

**Amanda POV **

I look at Jasper and his family,"I don't think that's a good idea."

Quirking an eye brow he responds,"Oh? And why is that?"

"My element is fire. Isn't the only way to kill your kind is to burn them? I can't."

"Have you ever caught anyone on fire?"

"Once. Paul. He jumped in a stream or something."

He sighs,"Doesn't Angelica control water? And there is a stream over there. You can practice on Emmett."

I noticed how he said on and not with. Emmett just smirks,"Don't worry about it. If your lucky enough to hit me your sister will but me out, or I'll go for a dip."

I cross my arms,"You mean when. When I hit you. I don't miss."

We get into position. Everyone takes about twenty to forty steps back. This is going to be fun. Emmett charges at me, head lowered, like a football player. I throw a spark at him, catching his hat on fire. He glares, tossing it to the ground. He then begins to circle me, coming at me from behind. I grab his arms, catching his shirt on fire. He hisses, jerking back and ripping the shirt off. The leaps into the trees, dangling above my by his legs. I throw a fire ball up, hitting him in the thighs. He leaps down, ripping off the once white pants. I surround him by fire, so hes standing in a ball. I keep the flames far enough to not touch him, but close enough for it to be extremely hot. It only takes a few minutes for him to kneel on the ground, head lowered. I retract the flames, keeping an eye on him. Fire ball in hand.

Jasper steps between us, "Good job. That's enough for tonight. How's the day after tomorrow for our next practice?"

We all nod, watching the as they disappear. Then we all head home for some well earned rest.

**Authors Note: Another chapter down! And my longest in this story! I'm so proud of myself! This is my first attempt at a 'fight' scene. I think I still need to work on it a bit. Thanks for reading. Review!:) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 13**

**Amanda POV **

After a very long 'discussion' Embry and I decided on a lazy day at his house. He had gotten his own small house two years ago, deciding it was time to leave the nest. About time I say. I mean the guy still looks like a teenager but he's a grown man. He doesn't need to live with mama anymore. I look over my shoulder at the boy who clouds my thoughts almost every second of everyday. His face is trained on the TV screen, but I know he's watching me. I kiss him just under his chin, snuggling up to his chest. A smile covers his face and he beams at the TV. His arms holding me extremely close. "I don't want this to end. I wish we didn't have to fight in a big battle. I wish we could have normal lives. Mostly I wish I could sit right here, in your arms and never have to move."

Embry squeezes his eyes shut, sitting up with me in his lap,"I know baby. I wish you didn't have to go through all this. Facts are we have to fight this battle. You and your sisters will lead the pack and we will get rid of this threat to you."

"Embry it's a threat to the world not just us."

He growls,"Screw that. You are my world!"

I look into his hostile eyes with teary ones of my own,"I'm you world?"

His face softens and he lays his forehead on mine,"Always."

I place a hand on each of his cheeks and kiss his lips ever so softly. I don't know how this battle will end, or even if I will live through it. All I know is that I will save Embry no matter what that means. Always.

**Camellia POV**

I gather up all my anger, aiming it at a boulder about ten feet from me. Opening my eyes I for my hands forward, all my built up anger running through them. A green light shoots from my hand, hitting the enormous boulder. Seeing the result I stomp my feet and squeal in frustration. "Haven't seen that sense you where five. Whats wrong?"

I turn and look at Seth. My beautiful Seth. He's wearing his classic cut offs and no shirt or shoes. Arms crossed over his chest. Eyebrows quirk as he leans on a tree, waiting for my answer.

"It won't crumble." I wave towards the giant boulder. Seth pushes off his perch and walks over to it, hands in his pockets. He bends over, bringing one hand up to rub his chin. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

He turns to me with a smile,"You chipped a piece off as big as my fist. Great job!"

"That was not what I was trying to do! I'm trying to SHATTER it. Not chip it." I huff, crossing my arms and turning my back to him.

"Are you pouting like a five year old?"

I try my best to hold back my giggle,"I'm five and three quarters thank you very much!"

He chuckles, coming to wrap his arms around me. Propping his chin on my shoulder, he leans his head towards me,"Well I'm very sorry. Baby your tired. You've been out here training for five hours. Not to mention being up all day yesterday and all night last night. You need rest."

I close my eyes, turning my face away from his,"I can't."

"And why not?"

I sigh."I can't rest until I'm stronger. Right now my power over my element is the weakest. I've got the brains for the attack methods, but my power in my ability to control the earth around me is pitiful."

Seth turns me to face him, arms going around me."What has that got to do with resting?"

I look up at him with teary eyes,"I can't protect you. I'm not strong enough."

"Oh baby." He jerks me to him, holding me tight."You don't have to protect me. It's my job to protect you. Nothing is going to happen to either of us."

"Promise?"

He holds my face in his large warm hands. His big brown eyes looking into mine,"I swear."

I smile as he kisses me. We walk back to his house hand in hand. After watching two movies, we both fall asleep in each others arms.

**Angelica POV **

Why me? Why? How am I the one this has to happen to every time? "Brady. Honey. It was a joke. Please put her down."

"No." He holds her up higher, over the side of the cliff. The dark water crashing below. "Brady you know how much she means to me!"

"Oh so you love her more than me now?"

"NO! I just..Brady give her to me PLEASE!"

"Ugh fine." Brady grumbles handing my guitar back to me. I squeal, taking it from him quickly/ "It's okay baby. The big bad man gave you back and won't ever hurt you."

Brady flops down next to me, putting his hands behind his head."I swear you love that thing more than me sometimes."

I smile down at him,"Well who do you think I run to when you upset me huh? Rosie here has been with me through it all."

Brady raised an eye brown,"Jake only gave it to you when he left with the vamp squad."

"Your point?"

Brady just shakes his head smiling. Reaching out with one arm, he pulls me on top of him,kissing the top of my head. We lay there on the cliff, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky.

**Chasity POV**

After many many MANY minutes begging, Collin finally agreed to go running with me down the beach. I love it! I can feel the wind all over when I run. Plus running is fun in general! The sand crunching under your feet as you try to get faster. The struggle to not fall on the loose ground. Trying to beat your running partner. Which for me is impossible. Stupid wolf-y magic-y power thingy-s! We'd been running for a good hour when I stop and face the water, falling onto my back in the sand. "Chas?"

I smile, knowing Collin can see it."I'm fine Col. Just want to lay here and relax awhile. Feel the wind. Ya know relax."

"I know what relaxing is."

I open one eye to look up at him. His muscles are tense and he's looking around carefully. "Coulda fooled me."

His face jerks down, shooting me a glare before looking around again. I sigh, rolling my eyes. Reaching up, I pull him face down in the sand and plant myself on his butt. He stiffens immediately. I run up his bare back to his shoulders, leaning down to his ear. "See your not relaxed. Your a board under my butt! Now take a deep breath and relax." I kiss his temple and sit back up. I start giving him a deep muscle massage. Which is very hard to do with his big over size wolf-y muscles. Soon though, he begins to relax, which makes it easier. Before I know it, he's snoring softly. I just keep massaging his back and shoulders. He's running himself to death keeping me safe. My sisters and me. Well all of us. He puts the weight of everything on himself to protect me. It's time he took a breather and relaxed. Recharge his batteries. It soon got dark, but I didn't wake him up. The pack came up not to long after the sun went down. Paul goes to say something. I glare, putting my finger up to my lips. The signal to shut your mouth. Pointing down, they all chuckle as Collin snorts at the end of a snore. The guys come over and wait for me to get up before carrying Collin to my room. Placing him on my bed they all smile and hug me before heading home themselves. I change and crawl into bed next to my sleeping wolf. He grunts in his sleep, wrapping his arms around me and turning me between him and the wall. I kiss his cheek. Even in his sleep, he's protecting me.

**Authors Note: I'm Sorry! This was simply a blah chapter to go between the training chapters with Jasper! That's why it's so short. Thanks for putting up with it anyway. And for reading! You can review if you would like:) I'd appreciate it!:) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 14**

**Chasity POV **

After sleeping most of the day and being just completely lazy, Collin makes me get up. Grumbling I rush to the bathroom for a shower. After, I change into jeans that I roll up to my knees and a white t-shirt. Pulling on my sneakers, I skip into the kitchen. Humming, I walk to Collins side at the stove. "Whatcha doin' Col?"

He keeps his focus on the pan in front of him,"Making breakfast. Pancakes and fruit?"

I smile, kissing his cheek,"Sounds great. Thank you."

I open the fridge and grab butter and syrup. "Want some orange juice or milk?"

"Juice please ma'am." He turns the stove off and puts the food in the middle of the table, fixing my plate. I pour two glasses of juice, placing them on the table. I smile at Collin as he pulls back my chair for me, then pushes it under the table after I take my seat. He sits across the small table in his own seat and we start to eat.

"Whats with the nice surprise Collin?"

He looks up from his place, syrup dribbling down his chin,"Just wanted to cook for you this morning. Did you want something else?"

I giggle, reaching over with a wet napkin to whip his chin,"No you goof. This is great. I was just wondering."

He shakes his head with a smile, then shoves a fork of pancakes in his mouth. From then on we eat in comfortable silence. Them we clear the table and do the dishes together. It was a nice relaxed late breakfast. We walk out hand in hand to walk down to the beach. Not long after getting there my phone rings. "Who is it?" Collin ask me.

"It's Jacob. One second." I put the phone to my ear,"Hey Big Brother. Whats up?"

"Still calling me big brother huh?" He chuckles. "Jasper wants to know if your okay with training on your own. Collin can come. He just means with out your sisters. That way you can work one on one and learn more faster."

I look at Collin who shrugs. His facial expression told me everything. _Up to you. _"Sure Jake. When?"

"Now? The Cullen's back yard? They have some stuff her to train with."

"Sure. Be there in.." I look to Collin who smiles, holding his hand out for the phone. I gladly hand it over. "Hey Jake its Collin. We'll be there in ten. I'm going to run with her."

"Okay see you guys then."

Collin ends the call, handing me my phone. He walks into the tree line to phase, then yips for me to come on. Once I reach him, I hop on his back and we head to the Cullen's at a steady slow trot. I sigh, laying down on Collins back, arms around his neck. "Thank you again for the breakfast Collin. It was really sweet. I can't see it, but I know he's got a big goofy wolf grin on his face. I laugh, "I love you wolf boy."

From then on I didn't say anything else. Collin obviously couldn't talk anyway, but he didn't make any noise. It was a nice relaxing ride all the way to the Cullen's yard. That's when My Collin went into hiding, and the protector Collin everyone else knows come's out. I hope down, and turn away as he phases and puts his shorts on. Grasping my hand, we walk over to were Jake, Nessie, and Jasper are waiting.

**Collin POV **

Once we reach the group, I place Chasity behind me just a bit. Keeping my right shoulder and arm in front of half her body, keeping her hand in mine. I didn't do it on purpose, it's just the wolf instincts taking over, protecting our mate. Jake seems to understand and steps forward, putting himself before the vampires and his own mate. "Thanks for bringing Chasity Collin. Esme is cooking if you two are hungry."

"We ate right before you called Chas. Thanks though." Calm, cool, collected. I know Chasity loves me, but she prefers the sweet side of me over my protected serious side.

Jasper bows politely at Chasity,"Good afternoon Chasity. What would you like to start with?"

"Um. Well what do I need to work on?" Her voice sounded nervous, but curiosity laced her shaky question.

Jasper smiles reassuringly at her. I feel her calm down intensely, relaxing behind me. "Well your extremely talented at defensive moves, keeping a threat away. However, your offense is...well I didn't see much of one at practice. There are a few ways we could strengthen your offensive attacks. That way you can harm or even kill a vampire, rather than just keep it from harming you or someone else."

I turn, still keeping myself slightly between them, knowing Chasity will want to see him to understand better. She nods."So how are we going to do that? I'm not sure how much damage wind can do exactly but I'll try almost anything once." \

"Great. If you feel uncomfortable with something just tell me and we will figure something else out. I will warm you now though, somethings that scare you might be the best thing. Just keep that in mind for me okay?"

Chasity's nervousness came back a bit, but she nods, understanding his point. Jake places a hand on my shoulder,"Come on Collin. You can sit over next to the house with Nessie and me." I growl lowly, not liking the thought of leaving her alone. "You can see ever move she makes from where we are. Promise."

I sigh, kissing her cheek, then follow Jake and Nessie over to a shade spot by the porch.

**Chasity POV **

"Now what kind of things have you worked with before?"

I sigh. _What haven't I tried?_ "Well I'm able to levitate for at the most ten minutes at a time. I can cut off the oxygen by putting someone in the middle of a tornado. Um.. I can knock large masses away a great distance with a flick of the wrist. That's all I can think of right off the bat."

Jasper nods, rubbing his chin,"You can cut off someones oxygen supply?"

I nod."I don't think that will do much good against vampires though. They don't need to breath." I reply with a shrug.

"Hm. True but that also means if your sister...Amanda?..catches one on fire and it sets someone on our side aflame, you can put it out. Thus causing less casualties on our side and giving us another advantage."

That stops my brain from functioning for a minute or so."Huh why didn't I think of that."

Jasper smiles, chuckling a bit. I smile at him. I'm glade he's helping us. One of the others would have been fine too, but Jasper is demanding and gives us orders without it seeming like an order. It does well with us because even if I am the hardest to make mad, I do get angry. All my sisters and I are that way. Make us angry and your done. Jasper makes it hard to be angry. Well at him anyway.

"Lets get to work. Jacob your up."

Jacob had went to the forest to phase while Jasper and I talked. Only when he stood in front of me, crouched to fight did the pieces fall together in my brain. Jasper wants me to practice offensive moves on Jacob. Moves that may hurt him. "No!"

**Authors Note: And here's chapter 14!:) Thanks for reading!:)) Review!:) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything Belongs To The Respected Owners. No Copy Write Intended. **

**Chapter 15**

**Chasity POV **

I glare at Jasper, fist on my hips. The wind picked up, showing my opinion in this. I'm sure my no earlier had already done that. "I am NOT using my older brother as a target."

"We could use one of my siblings but it would be harder to hit them."

My glare gets deadlier."Hows that?"

Jasper's arms crossed over his chest,"Esme is cooking, Carlisle is at work. Rosalie refuses to help. Bella is still considered new so she's very strong. Edward reads minds so that's a disadvantage to you. It just wouldn't be fair. Alice see's the future, again it wouldn't be fair. She'd see every move you are about to make and the outcome. Emmett is just a sore loser so he may get a little to rough if you do get the upper hand. Your left with Nessie who is half human and easier to hurt, your own mate, or your older brother who heals fast."

I felt my walls coming down. I see his point. Even if I did hurt Jake, he would just heal up in a few minutes anyway. Good as new. I can't hit Collin. I just wouldn't be able to. Nessie is half human, so if I did injure her, she would take a few days to heal. I sigh in defeat.

"Chasity. Jacob offered. He wants to help you. You can use as much force as you want, but he's informed me to tell you that he's not holding back at all."

I jerk my head up to see Edward and Bella over with Collin and Nessie. "He's not?"

Edward smiles like Billy does when explaining something to me,"No. He said that wouldn't help you in a battle if you didn't learn to hit something with full force. He'll be fine and there's a safe word. Hence the reason I'm here. He gives it to me and I tell you to stop. Simple."

I study him carefully. I was told way back about how Jacob and Edward had both been in love with Bella. They use to hate each other. "How do I know you'll tell me when he gives the safe word?"

Edward hold out a cold white hand,"I give you my word. Shake on it?"

I took his hand and shook it. Turning to Jacob I sigh. "Fine. On one condition. When you give the safe word, you also have to lay flat on your belly and cover your face with one paw. Please?"

Jacobs wolf nods. Trotting over to lick my cheek before taking his former spot. He gets back into the crouching position, waiting. I take a step back, getting ready. He growls, lunging at me. With a swift kick of my right leg, I knock his feet out from under him with a burst of air. Shoving up, I levitate about five feet over head, sending a gust of ice cold wind on his snout. Ice crystals from on his nose and in the fur of his face. Jacob snorts, pawing his face to warm it, then jumps up at me. I wasn't expecting him to be able to reach me, but he did. Landing on top of me and holding me down to the floor under his weight. I squeal in frustration, not being able to wiggle free. Taking both hands, I get them up between Jacob and myself. Concentrating, I force all of my energy to the center of his chest. My body starts to shake, and my arms start to glow a greyish white. My arms start to tingle, and I can feel the energy in them. With a huff, I force it all to my palms and shove it at Jacob. Sending him through the air and over the first few trees. We all hear him hit the ground, trees falling around him. Quickly getting up I stand ready. "Edward?"

"He's fine, just got the wind knocked out of him."

I nod. Glade I didn't kill him. I had no idea I had THAT much power. I had sent him at least the length of two football fields into the forest. The tree like alone was about half the distance of that from me. The length of three football fields? Three! I could kill somebody doing that.

Jacob leaps from the trees, landing behind me. Twisting the hands, I put him in air cuffs. Which he gets out of after struggling for a few moments. He jumps, shoving me to the ground again. This time he's on top of my back, holding me down with one paw.Snickering, I place my hands on the ground, using the same force as before to shove us both in the air. I twist, shoving him away from me. Using my finger like a gun I point it at him and shove the same amount of energy at him in one large gust. He flies away from me as we get closer to the ground. I slow my self down, so I won't be harmed by hitting the ground. I look to Jacob to see him place a paw over his face. At that moments I hear Edward,"He's done Chasity. Catch him."

I create a disc of air below him, almost stopping him mid-air, before lowering us both to the ground. He rushes to the tree line to phase back. Colin comes to my side quickly, the vampires taking their time. Collin wraps his arms around me, kissing my temple. Jacob comes out of the trees and limps over to me, Nessie going to his side.

He puts one large arm around her and smiles at me,"Nice Chas. Didn't know you could actually throw me that far. You could throw a vamp farther. Shove it against a rock with that much force." He whistles. Then grins, ruffling my hair, causing my to laugh. How I miss my big brother being home.

"Impressive. You have some offensive moves. Not many but a few. How do you plan on fighting in the battle?" Jasper and his brother wait patiently for my answer.

I look to Collin, who stares back."Um. I'm not sure. We've mostly been focused on getting stronger. Tactics aren't my thing. That's what Camellia and Amanda are good at. Angelica is okay. She can mostly tell if one things works better than the other."

Jasper nods, but Edward ask,"Have you ever used that much power at once?"

I can feel my face start to heat up."I didn't know I had that much power at all. I'm not even tired."

The Cullen's share a look with Jacob before turning there attention back onto me. Jasper grins,"Well you did great. We are done for the day. Would you like something to eat. I believe Esme has cooked enough for the wolf pack all to come if you;d like to call them. We can talk tactics maybe. Get some ideas."

"I'll give them all a call." Jacob pulls his phone out, already dialing. It's very rare for the wolves and Cullen;s get together. I can tell it hurts Jake not being able to have all his family together at once. I look to Collin, who nods. He knows what I'm thinking. Maybe we can do this more often. Not practicing per say, but getting together as a big family. Jake's family.

**Authors Note: And Scene:) What do you think of Collin and Chasity's plan to get everyone together more? Will it work? Wait and see:) Thanks for reading!:) Review!:) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.**

**Funny Authors Note: I feel like the blondest writer in the world. After reading over a few chapters I realized that Seth and Cam's initials are the same. Seth's are SJC and Cam's are CJS. Scary right cause I didn't mean to do that. Anyway back to the story! **

**Chapter 16**

**Seth POV **

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Cam and I had decided to watch a movie and relax at my house. Mom was at the diner and Leah was out somewhere. I flip it open, not bothering to check the caller ID,"Yeah?"

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Seth?" Jake chuckles on the other side if the line.

"Hey Jake. I'm with Cam watching a movie at my place."

"Well stop and book it to the Cullen's. Collin and Chasity are already here. Esme cooked. We're talking tactics for the battle. Everyone's on their way."

"K!" I hang up. Standing, I pull Cam up gently with me and head to the truck. I'm in a driving mood.

Once everyone got to the Cullen's, we sat around there huge dinning room table. Everyone that wanted food had a plate in front of them. Even Nessie was hungry. Carlisle let us eat and talk to Jake, Nessie, and Bella before standing. "I believe we should talk tactics for a bit." He turns to face Amanda. She had been appointed the speaker for her sisters. Well kind of. She's the oldest, so she speaks for them unless they don't like what she says. Carlisle raises his eyebrows a bit."What have you planned so far?"

Amanda studies him a few minutes. She does that before speaking to any of the Cullen's, Paul, or Sam. "Well my sister and myself will ride our wolf into battle. I thought we could make a large V type formation, rotating between wolf and vampire. Bella and Nessie would be in the middle of the formation, behind the leaders. My sisters and I. That way we can be shielded with out her getting hurt as fast. Or at all, if we can help it. I want as few casualties on our side as possible."

He nodded, lost in thought, but agreeing with her. Turning to one of his adopted sons he waved an arm towards the group,"What do you think Jasper?"

Jasper's hand covered his mouth, legs crossed. He seemed deep in though. Alice smiled, coming over to him and plopping down in his lap. "Jaz that works perfectly! Well as far as I can see."

"What exactly did you see?" Amanda gave Alice and Jasper her full attention, her hand on Embry's thigh.

They pixie vampire looks at Amanda and smiles,"Jaz thinks that if you where to put you upfront on Embry here", She sketches while she talks. "and Jacob and Jared flank you here and here. Then that gives us a good frontal attack, seeing as Jacob is the actual alpha and Quil is a the next to oldest wolf. They have the best fighting skills besides Paul. After them we will the Carlisle and Esme. Then we can have Seth with Camellia and Brady with Angelica. After them we can have Rosalie and Emmett. In the back, we can put Collin with Chasity and Edward. Bell and Nessie can stand between Jacob and Quil or Carlisle and Esme."

Embry sighs. "We are at a small disadvantage this time. Two of our best fighters, Paul and Sam, stopped phasing. Along with two of our three fastest, Leah and Jared. Jacob was the fastest and best fighter so we have him. Collin and Brady didn't get to fight the new borns, protecting imprints in La Push. So they have no clue really except what they saw from us. Quil , Seth, Jacob, and I are the only ones with experience, and even Jake got hurt last time."

"You also have an advantage. Four of them." Edward mentioned pointedly.

Alice jerks up, having another vision. When she comes back out of it, she looks around with a sad face. Jasper goes to her,"What is it?"

She looks at the group,"Two of us won't make it. Not with the plan we have. I can't see the wolves and I can't see who it is. I just know there are at least two."

Jacob stands,"Wait you can't see us. So it's none of the wolves. You can see your family...and my sisters. Out of them who's missing?"

Alice stays quiet, head lowered. Jacob lets out a vicious growl that shakes the walls,"ALICE!"

She flinches,"I can see Bella, Edward, you, Carlisle, Esme, Me, and Jasper."

**Camellia POV**

I stand along side Jake. Placing a hand on his shoulder. He sits, taking Nessie's hand. I turn to Alice,"You don't see anyone else? At all?"

She shakes her head. I take a deep breath, switching people around in my head. I take Alice's sketch, tweaking it as I think. "What if we all stand in a circle type formation, holding our ground and letting the newborns come to us?"

Alice touches my hand, closing her eyes on a vision. After a minute she opens her eyes,"Only Nessie comes out of that with out a scratch. But I don't see the casualties anymore. I can't speak for the wolves however. So I can't be 100% sure."

I nod."I think this may work a bit better. That way we can see everyone on our side as well as theirs. And with us in a circle around Bella and Nessie, we can let a few newborns in the shield at a time. So no one gets over run with attacks and ends up dead. "

Jasper nods, along with Carlisle,"I like it. Simple yet affective." Jasper looks up at me,"You study any type of military history."

I shake my head,"No. I just started looking up some battle strategies so none of my friends would die because we were not careful."

He nods. We all sit back down to finish eating and conversation becomes easier. More pleasant. After spending the day at the Cullen home. Everyone comes back to Billy's. Even Jake and Nessie.

Once there Billy get's teary eyed at seeing Jake flopped out in the living room with the rest of his family. He stayed up late with the gang, talking with his son and just being in the crowd. It was well after three in the morning when Billy finally went to bed, not being able to keep himself awake anymore. Jake hugs dad and promises to be here in the morning. After we herd Billy's door shut, we all popped in a movie and settled down. Not to long after that, the room is full of snoring and sighs. I turn in Seth's arms and kiss his cheek. Nestling down in a pile of blankets, Seth rolls on his side, keeping me slightly under him. My hands curled into fist on his chest. We soon fall asleep to the sound of our family around us.

**Authors note: And scene! Well I say I feel like a nap myself! Thanks For reading! Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 17**

**Brady POV **

I woke up early. I look around, noticing only Jacob and Nessie missing. I pull Angelica closer to my chest, hearing Billy rolling around in the kitchen. Jake pops his head in. He looks at me and mouths 'breakfast'. I shake my head. I'll wait for Angelica to wake up. Slowly, the wolves wake up. Being alert for there sleeping imprints. Amanda is the first to get up. Smiling evilly at her sleeping sisters. She cups her hands around her mouth,"WAKE UP SLEEPING UGLIES!"

Her sisters jerk away and look around, alarmed. My wolf takes over. Pushing my mate behind me, I growl at the threat.

Oh that just got Embry's blood boiling. He gets between his mate and me, growling at me. I go for him, only to be tossed out the door. I shift before I even hit the ground. Embry not far behind. Teeth and claws tear at skin and fur. We jump apart, looking for each others weak spot. Somehow Camellia had gotten away from everyone else and now stands between us.

She glares,"You two stop this right now!"

We growl. Not at her, but at each other, not backing down. Seth mistook it for us threatening his imprint. Springing into action, he hits me first. We roll around, teeth and claws grabbing what they can. Embry getting in the middle to stop us, only to get angry at the treat to his imprint and join in. Collin gets our mates inside. Leaving us to fight it out.

'_How could you two threaten Cam like that!?_' Seth growls from his spot near the porch.

Embry's eyes shift towards him for a milisecond,'_**I was growling at dunderhead over there. He threatened Amanda!'**_

I snort,'_She scared my imprint. The wolf side just took over. I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just sending a message.' _

_**'Well next time don't.' **_

Once growling at each other one more time for good measure, we head back inside. Billy or Jacob one had left shorts on the porch for us. Once in the door, we look for an escape. All three of our imprints stood in the kitchen. Shoulder to shoulder. Arms crossed. Glaring. Tapping their right foot.

**Angelica POV**

The boys come in and see us standing in the kitchen. To say we are mad is the understatement of the year. I'm ready to skin Brady alive for growling at my sister. She's been waking us up like that for years! I guess trying to look big in front of the others, he tries to wrap me in his arms first.

"Brady I swear if you touch me I will kill you. I'm not kidding. You could have hurt Mandy! You and Embry could have killed Cam! I am so mad at you I could..I could just...Ohhhh! I can't even think of a threat that can cover how much I'll kick your butt!"

They guys started snickering at him. I can feel Amanda and Camellias patience run out. "I wouldn't be laughing at him if I were you two."

Cam points at them each in turn,"You BOTH are in just as much trouble as him."

Then began the ranting and raving from us. Seth arguing with Cam. Embry fussing with Amanda. Brady apologizing then fussing with me. It got so bad that I couldn't take it anymore.

Jumping up I actually screamed. Loud as I could. Turning, I stomp towards the door with my keys in my hand. "I AM SO OUT OF HERE!"

I slammed the door for good measure.

**Amanda POV**

She didn't. She couldn't. I face my other two sisters, there faces looking about as shocked and nervous as mine. Angelica wouldn't just leave. Would she? A whimper catches our attention. Jerking around, we see something that would break anyone's heart. Brady. Big, strong, heart headed, emotionless Brady. Crumpled up on the floor, tears rolling down his face, broken sobs rocking his body. In front of us is a man. Breaking. Not broken yet, still breaking right before our eyes. I feel hot tears come to my eyes, and see my sisters in the same shape I'm in. Embry, Collin, and Seth sit around him, not touching him, not looking at him. Just sitting on the floor next to him. I take a step forward to do the same. Embry stops me mid step with a low warning growl. He shakes his head, looking at the floor. My sisters and I run out to my car. We're finding Angelica and bringing her back. NOW!

**Embry POV**

The girls left us with Brady almost four hours ago. Brady is in worse shape than when they left. We all know that Angelica would never leave Brady forever. She's off somewhere cooling WAY down before talking to him again. He doesn't believe us though. He swears that he's done it this time. That Angelica has finally seen what a worthless piece of meat he is...and left him for someone better. Jared and Paul have showed up, sitting in the living room with us around Brady. We're not exactly sure why, but we all have the feeling of just needing to sit around him and get everyone else away. Keeping the pack, even the ones not phasing, close and the outsiders gone.

Sam and Jacob had been here, but left a bit ago to check the Cullen's place of Angelica. We haven't herd back from them yet. Something unseen to us, forces us all back from Brady. He jerks back on his but, looking around wildly We all look at each other. What they heck just happened?

A breeze blows by and Brady's tears rise from his face and the floor. Collecting together to form a transparent figure. We can't see a face, because the figure is facing Brady. His eyes go large, and we barely herd his whispered word. "Angel?"

"Hello Brady. I haven't left you. I've gone out to cool off. I want you to come to me. Only you. Remember our place?"

He nods, standing. Angelica's voice fills the room again,"Come now." The water figure then turns to us, Angelica's eye's glaring,"And if any of you or my sister try to find us I will beat the living soul right out of your body!"

The walls shook with the force of her angered voice. With that said, Brady's tears fall to the floor with a splash. She stands and takes off out the back door with out a word. Seth looks over at me,"She can be scary sometimes."

I snort,"Sometimes? Man I think EVERYONE should be scared of her all the time. That was just freaky."

Paul chuckles,"Yeah. I'd like to know how she did that though. Be an awesome prank to pull!"

With that said, he heads home, Jared not far behind. We don't get to see them to much. Not that we don't see them at all or anything. Sense they've stopped phasing and are trying to start families, they've spent less time with the wolves than normal. Old Quil thinks the less time they spend with other wolves for awhile, the easier it is to stop phasing. So far its worked, but we all miss our pack brothers. Even if we don't admit it. Soon our imprints come back and we tell them what happened only a couple of hours ago. We all crash around the house, each wolf in his imprints room, waiting to hear from our brother and his mate. Soon, we all fall asleep.

**Long Authors Note: Angelica needed to stop with the helpless emotional junk. Gotta get that girl a backbone if she's gonna be fighting Vampires. Now I had a few readers message me about the two possible characters deaths. I was going to go through with it in later chapters, but changed my mind. I've decided on something else. However, they asked my if I could tell you who the two characters deaths were SUPPOSE to be. Well I think its only fair that I tell you. I was going to have Chasity and Angelica die in the battle. Because of their powers not having many offensive moves. BUT I've decided on switching things up and adding a new surprise or two in the up coming chapters;) I hope you like them:) Thanks for reading! Review:) **


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 18 **

**Brady POV **

Once Angelica gave me the message, I hit the door and phased faster than ever before. I'm going so fast I even fell a few times, slipping in the wet mud. I don't care. I can look like something that just crawled out of a grave. I want. No. Need my imprint. Right now. Once I see her sitting on our rock, I phase mid-step, not even bothering to put my shorts on. She must have herd my fast hard footfalls, because she turns around when I'm almost to her. Her face heats up and she can't seem to avert her eyes. "Ah Brady..."

I'm next to her now. Not even wasting time to speak, I grab her hand and yank her to my hard body, crushing her full soft lips under mine. She lets out a loud moan, pulling me closer. And closer. And closer.

**Amanda POV **

"Where can she be? Its not like she can just turn into water and wash away with the ocean!" I growl, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

Camellia pats my shoulder, "Don't tear up my car."

Chasity sighs,"We'll find her eventually. Not like she can stay away from Brady for long."

A scream bounces off the trees, causing me to stop in the middle of the dirt road we are currently on. I turn, looking at my two sisters, when we hear the scream again. Our eyes grow large and we all gasp. "ANGELICA!"

I don't think my sisters and I have ever moved that fast. Leaving the car running and doors open. We book it in the direction of the scream. Tree after moss covered tree fly by as we run faster than humanly possible to what we believe to be our sisters scream.

I can see the break before us. Running water can be herd. I bust through the tree line and squeal. Covering my eyes I turn around quickly, my sisters doing the same when they see what has my so...so...I don't even have a word for it.

"GUYS!" Angelica's furious and embarrassed voice reaches our ears.

"Sorry! We have been looking for you all day and herd you scream. We thought you where hurt!"

I check to make sure Brady and her have their cloths back on before turning around. I can tell Brady is still not wearing cloths, but is hiding his...self..behind my sister. Angelica has her arms crossed, her face beat red and has her bangs over her eyes. "Well I'm fine thank you very much!"

"Yeah I made sure it didn't hurt to much." Brady's arms come around her waist.

My sisters and I glare at him. Angelica has the modesty to blush even more. If that is even possible."Not helping baby."

I just roll my eyes and leave them standing there to deal with later. Then as if by older sister instinct, I stop. I don't even turn, just yell over my shoulder,"Brady you did remember to ah..."

"To what?"

I don't say anything, just turn and look at him with a brow raised. Confusion is replaced with realization. "Shit!"

I legit saw red. "FULLER I SWEAR TO ELVIS IF THIS TURNS OUT A CERTAIN WAY I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT SO BAD ALL THAT WILL BE LEFT OS YOUR BUTT HOLE!"

Angelica's face had gone starch white. I grab Cam and Chasity's hands, pulling them along with me. I'm to mad to even look at those two idiots this minute. I need to talk to Embry.

**Angelica POV **

I turn in Brady's arms, looking up into his eyes. Or at least I try to. He's face is turned from me. His eyes shut tight and his face hard. Hurt. Guilty. I feel the tears well up. I hadn't planned for things to go like they had. I had simply wanted to talk to him and work things out. I touch his cheek, trying to keep my voice from cracking,"Brady..?"

He flinches away, his arms falling from me. I pull my hand back like he'd burned me. Shutting my eyes on the tears, I turn away from him, taking a few strides across the field. This is suppose to be our place. All our most wonderful memories are here. Now it feels less magical. Reality had been kept from this spot for so long. With its beautiful lush grass and misty fall. Our rock across the deep pond from the falling water. Now it's been tarnished. A single sob escapes me, I stifle it quickly. Bringing one arms from around my waist to finger the mating mark he'd placed on my not moments ago. How could things go from being so right, to just falling apart? I feel hot arms around my shoulders, and even hotter tears dripping down the back of my neck. Brady.

**Brady POV**

I felt like the floor had just dropped from under me. How could I be so careless with her? She is my complete world, all that I live for. And all I seem to do is cause her harm. We'd been amazing together. I'll never forget it. The absolute best hing in my life is her. Which is why I marked her. I knew I would eventually. She was alright with it when I told her, meaning to apologize. After Amanda and her other sisters exit a minute ago, I can't bring my mate close and comfort her. She could possibly be pregnant. At eighteen. All because I was careless about her. I should have been thinking. I had something in my wallet around my ankle! It was amazing. Absolutely amazing. But what price will we have to pay for it?

"Brady..?" Her soft voice and calming touch about do me in. I can't look at her. I can't look at the pain on her face. It's my fault. It's all my fault. Her touch is suddenly gone and I feel the loss of her in my arms. She'd left. She walked away from me.

A sob jerks my head up. She's standing only a few strides from me, one arm around her waist. As if she's trying to hold herself together. The other hand is up along her torso, her fingers brushing the mating mark I'd made only a few moments ago. I felt like i'm on a new level of low. It should be named after me, because I don't think anyone has ever felt this down in the dirt for hurting the love of there life as me. Silently and quickly as possible, I make the gap between us nonexistent, wrapping my arms around her shaking shoulders. I place my forehead against the back of her head, burying my nose in her hair. Tears stream down my face and splatter on the back of her neck and shoulders.

She turns fast, burring herself in my chest, her knees giving out as her sobs shake her small body. Catching her, I hold her up against me, one arms around her small hips, the other hand holding the back of her head as she cries. "I'm so sorry baby. So so sorry."

She shakes her head."Yo..yo..you don't..wa..want..i..i..i..it?"

"Baby baby no that's not it!" I pull her back and make her look me in the eyes."Angel IF you are I will love it unconditionally. Just like I love you. I will do anything and everything in my power to give you both the world. I'm afraid that its to much on you. I'm worried that I've hurt you. Again."

She smiles brokenly, placing a hand on each of my cheek."Oh you stupid stupid boy. I love you. So much. It'll be alright. Let's worry about one thing at a time."

I simply nod, bringing her back into my chest. She sighs deeply, relaxing against me. I kiss her temple. The guys and I will be able to hear a heartbeat in a few weeks if she is. For now though, we have bigger fish to fry. Huh fish fry? Man I'm starving!

**Authors Note: SURPRISE:) This story is getting to be way longer than I thought it would be! I know most people plan out a story but everything and I do mean EVERYTHING I write is purely off the top of my head. Training will soon be started back and the big battle is to come I promise! Thank you so much to everyone who is sticking with me through this story! And thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read it! Reviews would be appreciated:) **


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 19 **

**Embry POV **

The loud ring of my phone wakes me up early the next morning. I'd only had an hour of sleep maybe. Yesterday Amanda and her sisters had come back about two hours after Brady had run off. Amanda started ranting to me about how stupid Brady and Angelica are before the door even shut completely. They're down the hall now sleeping, after talking to Billy and Sam.

"Somebody better be dieing." I mumble into the phone.

"Unless its one of you then no. Everyone I know is already dead. Is Angelica there? I can't reach her or Brady." Jasper said from the other end.

I grumble for him to hold on and stalk into Angelica's room. I hit Brady on the head and hand him the phone,"Jasper. Angelica probably has training."

I make my way back to the bed room..to find Amanda gone. I have a mini heart attack before I feel something collide with my back. "Good morning." Oh gods she actually purred.

"Good morning beautiful. Breakfast?"

"Nu-uh. Bed."

Smirking I carry her back to the bed. Snuggling back into my chest, she's soon fast asleep. I'm not far behind.

**Angelica POV **

"She is not training today!"

"..."

"I don't care what Alice saw! She needs rest right now and training isn't rest! Work with someone else today!"

I herd what sounded like a phone being thrown against something. I sit up in bed and stretch, wrapping in my warm blanket before following the sound of Brady's mumbles. He's pacing in the living room, running a hand over his face. "Brady?"

He turns, looking older than he actually is. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. You okay?"

"A little sore but I'm fine. Who where you talking to?"

He growls, "Jasper wants to train you today. I told him no. You need rest."

I sigh taking a seat on the couch. I pat the spot next to me. Brady sits, placing me on his lap.

"Brady I know you want to take care of me. I have to train though."

"Not today."

I roll me eyes, holding back a groan."What if tomorrow is to late?"

He growls,"It wont be."

"You don't know that. The war could start at any time. I have to be ready. We all do. I think Jacob and Emmett should train you boys. Jasper and the others can help my sisters and I. That way we are all ready."

He growls again, but nods his head in approval. Kissing his check I sigh."What did Alice see?"

Brady looks past me, avoiding my gaze. "Brady?"

He flinches slightly, sighing. "We are ready. She said that she saw us win, but there was something in the back ground that she couldn't see. She doesn't know if its good or bad."

"So Jasper is saying we treat it as if its a bad thing and work harder to be ready for anything?"

He nods, nuzzling my neck and taking a deep breath. After a little while, we get up. Brady goes to make me something to eat and I go change into some work out cloths. A simple pair of black running shorts and a neon yellow tee shirt.

**Embry POV**

Everyone stood together in the Cullen's back yard. Brady and Angelica had asked if Emmett and Jake would train the wolves while Jasper helped the sisters. I stupidly agreed. All the wolves are on edge about letting our instincts takes over while our imprints are around.

Jake rolls his eyes,"We'll be in the front yard while the girls are way back here. You wont be able to see them so it shouldn't be that big a distraction for you guys."

"Says you. Your imprint will just heal up in a couple of days. We can kill ours." Collin grumbles.

Jake snickers,"I doubt my sisters will let you kill them. Plus, Bell's will put a shield around them if any of you go awol. Okay?"

Bella pops up next to Jake's, her face emotionless. Jake and her face each other and she nods, taking off to our imprints. Brady growls and phases, going for Bella. He's been on edge sense talking to Amanda, Sam, and Billy yesterday. We had all decided before coming to the Cullen's to keep that bit of information from Jake. Just for now.

Jake phased and tackled Brady to the ground, growls and snarls ripping through the yard. Emmett laughs,"Oh its on now pups!"

We all phased and took off, careful to keep Emmett from being torn apart to bad. He is a good fighter after all and we need all the help we can get.

**Amanda POV **

The air is thick with tension. My sisters and I have never been around the Cullen's with out one of the boys around. Its not that we don't trust them, we just don't know them very well. Seth and Jake seem to believe they are our friends. I completely agree, except for The blonde girl and the bronze guy that's with Bella. They don't seem to like us very much.

"Okay, sense the wolves are training in the other yard, Bella will be here to put up a shield in case one decided to attack us. They are learning to fight on pure instinct instead of planning their moves."

"isn't that more dangerous for them? If they don't plan their moves they could be killed."

Bella smiles at me softly,"I've seen them fight on instinct before. It sounds odd but they seem to be better when they don't think about what they are doing."

Angelica lets out the breath she'd been holding, coming to stand next to me,"Good. Brady always acts on pure instinct. He doesn't plan anything. Sometime I think he just does that because hes so much like Paul."

Jasper takes a step towards us,"That is another thing. Sense we last fought newborns four wolves have stopped phasing. Sam had the most experience, but that's really all he had. Jared was fast, which is what you need against us. Leah was fast as well."

"I've herd about Leah fighting. She was fast but she didn't have a clue on what she was doing, getting the wolves into more trouble than actually being a good fighter and killing."

Jasper nods at Camellia,"I see. She did get Jacob hurt the last time we fought newborns. What's really hurting the wolves is missing Paul. He was your best fighter. As a human and a wolf."

We all nod. It was true, before he stopped phasing when we were kids, he'd wrestle with the guys in the yard and just goofing off, you could tell he can do some real damage when he wants to.

"Lets begin." Jasper said, shooting towards us.

**Seth POV**

Brady and Jacob had broke apart and followed us when we all started on Emmett. Edward and Rosalie had joined, helping out.

Jacobs voice entered our heads, **_'Okay keep an eye on each others backs so you know who is where but do not worry solely on them. Keep your eyes on your vamp at all __times. Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady. You get separated from your imprint and hear them scream or anything, your going to have to take a quick look and keep fighting, or pay them no attention. Even if they yell for you.'_**

We all four stop dead in our tracks and face Jacob. Brady growls,'I'm NOT doing that. I'm gonna finish off the vamp I have and book it to Angel's side.' 

_**'No you wont Brady or I'll be on your back so fast it'll make your head spin.' **_

**'Jake man you can't expect us to be able to do that.' **Embry took a step towards him, head held high.** 'I won't command them to do that.' **

_**'Then I will. I may have left you alpha when I left but I'm still the true alpha so my word is law.' **_

_'Okay look lets not worry about this now. We have to finish what training they have left for us so we can go and check on the girls. Camellia is probably wanting to see me.' _I said impatiently. Why do we always have to fight over stuff.

_'Chasity is probably scared stiff. I've never left her alone with vamp's before. Come on lets tackle Emmett and get back to the girls.'_ With that said, Collin took off. Me not far behind. Jacob and Brady are still fighting in the back of my mind but I block their voices best I can. I get a glimpse of Emmett to my right. Barking at Collin, I take a sharp turn, skidding and kicking up mud as I do, and head for the over sized ice cub. Emmett must not have been paying as much attention as he thought because I jumped and had him on the ground in a minute, Teeth pressed to his neck.

"Alright your good and ready to go. Let me up so I can help the others." Emmett laughs.

Snorting for good measure, I get off him. Rosalie come over, Collin at her side. "This pup's done too. Caught me out of the trees."

Emmett nods. With out another word, we race off to our imprints. Phasing back to our human forms, we walk into the back and stand next to Nessie.

"How are they doing?"

She looks over and smiles,"Great! Right now we are just goofing off. Letting them practice on each other. Jasper told them they were ready as they'll ever be about ten minutes ago. Where's Jake?"

She talked so fast if I wasn't a shape-shifter I don't think I would have herd her.

Collin opened his mouth to answer her, but was stopped by Jacobs voice.

"ANGELICA ROSE SMITH!"

He storms out on the yard, completely butt naked. Brady was between him and Angelica in an instant, holding his imprint to his side. "Jake hold it I was going to tell you later. It's your fault for snooping in my head!"

Jacob stopped a few feet from them, growling and body shaking. "You...You...she's just a baby! How could you be so careless Brady!"

"Jake it was my choice to. You can't blame Brady. And I'm 18 years old. I am not a baby." Angelica takes a step towards her brother.

He growls warningly at her."Your still my baby sister and I do not...DO NOT!...approve of this."

A bluish glow flashed around her,"I don't care if you do or not. I love Brady and he loves me. We are going to be together the rest of our lives and you, Sam, and Dad can just stick it because there is nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet little girl?" Jacob takes another step towards her.

Angelica throws her arms up, shooting water at him. Soon he's covered in ice. Just like Edward had been only a few days ago. Jake turns a stunned face to his younger adopted sister. She has herd arms crossed, and glare in place. "Figured you needed to chill out. You are going to stay there until your own body heat melts that ice. And NO ONE is going to help you out. At all. NOBODY."

Everyone quickly agreed. Afraid of getting frozen like Jacob, or worse. Taking Brady's hand, she marches inside, everyone on their heels.

**Authors Note : Thanks for readying:) Review!:) **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 20**

**Embry POV **

We'd all hung around the Cullen's place yesterday afternoon. Jake only took about 2 ½ hours to thaw. Though he was still shaking a bit and cold to the touch when he sat between Nessie and me. The sister's and I tried not to laugh when Bella said he was almost as cold as her now. The rest of the group didn't find it amusing. We ate and went over our game plan one more time before us wolves took our imprints home. The girls are crashing at Billy's, the other imprints with them. Girls night again. We'd all piled up at Sam's.

We'd ordered pizzas and where playing video games when Sam got our attention.

"Have any of you marked them yet? I herd from Jake about Brady and Angelica."

Brady's hands fell to his lap with his controller, looking at them. The boys looked up to Sam like another dad and him finding out about Brady and Angel from Jake and not Brady himself. Well its not how Brady wanted it.

"Sam...I was going to tell you after we knew for sure. Angelica has a doctors appointment in a couple of weeks." Brady wouldn't look at anyone, keeping his eyes down cast.

The room stayed silent. A first for us in a long long time. I lean down and pat Brady on the shoulder. Amanda and I have not been that far yet, wanting to wait, but I know Brady is having a hard time with it.

Sam leans forwards with a sigh,"I'm not upset Brady. Just keep an eye and ear open for a bit. You'll be able to hear the baby pretty soon if there is one."

"Sam I just don't know what I'm going to do. With this big bad battle coming up and everyone on edge. I'm so stupid."

"Shut your mouth!" Paul's growl got all our attention. He glares over at Brady."You are not and will never be stupid. You did a stupid thing. Be the man I know you are and step up."

Paul was Brady's idol when he first phased. Paul showed him the ropes and Brady became more and more like Paul everyday. To say we were all shocked to hear Paul be nice to somebody was an understatement. Brady looks at Paul for only a few minutes before nodding. Paul nodded his head once in return before turning back to his game like nothing happened. Soon we all followed Paul's example. It wasn't how we usually handle things, but Paul seemed to get Brady's mind going and actually fixed the problem faster than any of us had ever been able to do.

**Amanda POV**

"No Emily!"

My warning came to late. Before I could reach out and catch it, the bowl of face mask we'd made feel from the counter. Landing upside own in Emily's head where she was bent down picking up the fork she'd dropped.

"Ooh that's COLD!" Emily squeals, jumping up and pulling the bowl off her head. She turned to face us, causing My sisters, Rachel, Kim, and I to burst out laughing.

Emily's hair had a thick layer of green mask over it, with big clumps all through out it. She frowns at us, cracking the mask she'd put in her face about fifteen minutes ago, causing us to laugh harder.

I pull my phone out quick and snap a picture of her. She turns a shocked face to me when it clicked. "Amanda no! You better not show anyone that!"

I smile,"I won't. Promise! Just a photo for memorial purposes."

She glares,"It better be!"

She rushes off for a shower and we all help out to clean the kitchen. Once everyone was done, we all piled back into the living room for a game of Truth.

I for one love this game. I always get to find out things about my sisters they won't just come out and say. All you do is write a series of 10 questions on a sheet of paper and fold it in half once, put it in a hat, and pass the hat around. Once everyone gets a paper, you go around the room and answer the questions on it one by one.

"Okay questions in the hat!" Kim get's one of Jake's old caps and holds it out for the papers. Once everyone puts them in, she mixes them up a bit and we all pull one out.

"Okay who first?" Chasity ask.

"I will!" Rachel opens her paper and goes white.

"Okay, first question for me. Whats your guilty pleasure. Um...I'd have to say watching old black and white movies. You know the ones with out sound. I like to change up the words and make my own version of the movies."

"I'm next." Kim looks down at her paper and smiles,"My favorite memory. It'd have to be the time I came home from a long day at school when Jared and I first got together. He made dinner, cleaned up dinner, gave my a massage, and then we cuddled on the couch and watched my favorite movies. It was simple and sweet."

We all smiles and looked at her. "AWE!"

She blushed and we all giggled. It was cute, very awe worthy.

"Okay. Me next." Emily smiles at us before looking at her sheet."Oh. Well my favorite color. Well my favorite color is navy some days and aqua on other days."

This went on for awhile. I found out a lot of things and even had to tell them some embarrassing things. I never really talked to the other imprints. I fit in more with the guys then I do the others.

"What are you thinking about?" Chasity's quiet voice brings me out of the fog I've been in the past few minutes.

I smile down at my younger sister, even its its only be minutes,"Everything."

She nods, understanding, and turns back to a movie we'd started. That's how we are, my sisters and I. We don't ask a lot of questions unless it has to do with each others safety. Or if one of us is trying to hide something.

After the movie we all crashed, sleep finally finding us.

**Embry POV**

We woke up early the next morning, stomachs growling. Of course none of us knew how to cook much of anything other than grilling stuff. And who wants grilled stuff in the morning? Not us. We want breakfast. I laugh when the younger guys all turn to Sam. Which only causes him to glare,"Just because I'm married to Em doesn't mean I can cook like her!"

We all laugh at his outburst. Which he doesn't have many of them. "Lets just go to Billy's and find the girls." He grumbles, grabbing his truck keys.

Once at Billy's we see the Cullen's, our imprints, and Jake in the yard. We all took off before Sam fully stopped the truck, dashing to our girls sides.

"What are you doing here leeches?" Paul growls and steps in front of Rachel. Even if he has stopped phasing, he'll always act like one of us, because he always will be one of us.

Amanda grabs onto my arm and hold it to her, keeping her face emotionless. "Alice saw."

I wrap an arm around her, hugging her to my side, shielding her,"What are you talking about?"

Amanda starts to shake, but her face stays blank. I look at the group as one. The wolves all looked confused except Jake. He and the Cullen's look worried. The imprints look scared and the sisters have emotionless faces and are shaking. "What's going on!"

Amanda nudges even closer to me, if that's even possible. "We have two days Embry. They'll be here at Midnight in two days."

With that, the sisters all break, bursting into tears. Collin, Brady, Seth, and I all look at each other holding our sobbing imprints. The others hold their mates close and look to me. Jake steps forwards, Nessie in his arms."We're ready. Stay at the Cullen's day after tomorrow. We'll head out from there. Be with your mates tomorrow."

I nod and pick up Amanda, walking her to my house. Halfway there she falls asleep. Wearing herself out crying and worrying. I lay in the bed with her in my arms and just hold her close. Tomorrow is our last day to just be together before the big battle. I'll make sure she gets out of it alive. All of them, even if I don't make it they will. Her and her sisters are young. To young for this to be happening to them.

"You were to young for becoming a werewolf." My angels sleepy voice comes from my chest. I smile down at her, kissing her forehead softly,"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"It's alright." She sits up a bit more to face me, but stay's on my chest."Embry, we'll be fine. We have the Cullen's and the pack. My sisters and I have trained with our elements and with out them. We're stronger. We're ready. We will win."

I sigh, gazing into her golden eyes. Her red tank top brings out the orange specks of color around her pupils. "There is one thing I haven't practiced."

I chuckle, sitting up with her straddling my waist,"And whats that?"

She smirks,"I've never ridden on your back as a wolf. I have to do it for battle you know."

I jump up with her in my arms and head for the back door. She squeals on a laugh and wraps her arms and legs around me. I laugh with her."No time like the present baby."

That's how we spent our night. I phased and walked back out for her to climb on my back. After giving her a minute to snuggle down in my fur to keep warm and to hang on. I took of. We ran all of La Push about ten times last night. Only when the sun began to rise in the sky did I take her to the cliffs and phase back human. I held my imprint as the sun came up over the ocean.

**Authors Note: End of Chapter 20!:) Thanks for reading! And thank you for the patients on the updates! Review:) **


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 21 **

**Camellia POV **

After we talked to the Cullen's, Seth and I went to his house and went to bed after watching movies. I woke up to find him missing."Seth?"

His door opened and he came in smiling, carrying a try,"Morning Mother Nature. Breakfast?"

I smile as he places the tray in my lap. It has a plate with eggs and toast, a bowl of mixed fruit, and a juice box. I kiss his check softly,"Thank you Seth."

I ate my breakfast in silence with Seth, feeding him bites here and there. This is what I love about him. Well one of the many things. He can be hyper and wild, but he can do the sweetest things and be so calm. It was moments like these that make me want to fight harder than ever tomorrow night.

I got a shower and got ready for the day as Seth cleaned up breakfast. We walked around La Push for a bit. Deciding to head to the mall for shopping. So we went and grabbed Seth's car.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me!" Seth laughs as I start to nod off on the drive to the mall. I give him a sheepish look and look for a song on the radio.

"AH I LOVE THIS SONG!" I squeal and swat his hand away as he goes to turn the volume down. I start to try to dance in my seat to the music and sing at the top of my lungs.

"I worry about you sometimes." Seth chuckled at me from the drivers seat.

"Hey this is a good song! I've liked it sense I was like 10." I smile at the memory. It was on the radio one day when the guys had taken my sisters and I to the beach. Rihanna's Pon De Replay came on and my sisters and I all dragged the guys over to dance and we ended up tossing them in the water. Remembering it now, I'm pretty sure they jumped and just pretended to fall. Sense then it has been one of my favorite songs. I just love the beat to it.

We got to the mall in record time and surprise surprise, as soon as we got inside my phone rang. I sigh, handing it to Seth to deal with. He just smiles and shakes his head at me,"Hey Jake."

"..."

"Yes she's fine. We're at the mall." He takes my hand as we walk into Hot Topic.

He holds out a neon green bandanna for me to take. Frowning I take it. Whats he up too?

"Yes Jake I'm sure she's fine."

"..."

"I don't know where the others are."

"..."

" Yes I'll make sure we all get to the Cullen's tonight on time."

"..."

Seth sighs exasperated,"Jake I'm with my girlfriend at the mall, picking out some stuff for her and her sisters at wear when they...work out tomorrow."

".."

"BYE JAKE!" Seth slams my phone shut, hanging up on Jake apparently. He hands it to me with a grin,"Don't answer if he calls back the next time."

"What are these for Seth?"

He grins at me as I pocket my phone. He picks up a white, neon blue, and bright red bandanna. He hold them up for me to see,"The red one will be for Amanda, the blue for Angelica, and the white for Chasity. One it makes you easier to see in a fight. I mean its neon. And two its bright and will distract vamps. That and I just think it'll look cool."

I smile up at him, leaning up to kiss him. Our lips barely brush when both our phones go off. Groaning we both answer our phones at the same time,"WHAT?"

"Goodness. Am I interrupting?" Alice Cullen's chirpy voice comes through my phone.

I sigh in frustration. I was busy!"Of course not Alice. What can I do for you?"

"I won't take a lot of your time. I was just letting you know that Esme, Rosalie and I are making your battle outfits. We are making all the girls one. Ours are done. I just need your sisters and you over to get your sizes and such in a couple of hours."

"Sure. Met at your place in two hours?"

I look at see Seth's face fall a bit. Our day being cut short. Alice's voice can through the phone kind of quietly, like she'd pulled it at arms length to talk into it,"Actually how about five? We all need to hunt."

Seth and I face each other, our faces have the goofiest smiles,"Sure. Thanks Alice Bye!"

I hung up the phone, pocketing it again.

Taking Seth's hand, we buy five of each color bandanna's. We spend our day like that. Walking from store to store, just looking or goofing off. We bought lunch and then hit the candy store for dessert. It was the perfect day.

**Seth POV **

Alice made all the guys stay outside or downstairs while they girls worked on the outfits. Alice said they'd be able to wear them under normal cloths if they wanted to. I doubt they will. Knowing the girls they will find that a waste of time and cloths. They'd came down to tell us how much longer every time they started on another girls outfit.

"I'll never understand what the big deal is with cloths." Brady grumbles. He and Angelica spend the day napping, thinking they needed to rest for the battle.

Emmett cracked up,"You pups don't wear any anyway. "

We all frown at him. Well all Except Jake, he laughed. "What can take them so long! Alice told me all she had to do was make sure they fit. They could have made twenty outfits in the time their taking."

"Shut up you big baby!" Four harmonized voices came from the porch. We all turned to see all the girls standing on the porch. Que jaws hitting ground.

They looked amazing. The black armor clung to their slim muscular frames. The had long sleeves and covered their legs and feet. Each girls was a different color. Amanda's was black with red on the elbows and knees. Angelica's is black with bright blue on the elbows and knees. Chasity's was black with white on the elbows and knees. Camellia's is black with bright green on the elbows and knees. They all had their long hair tied up on top of their heads in pony tails, a colored ribbon matching their armor hanging from them. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Nessie had on armor matching the girls. Alice's being black and pink, Rosalie's being black and gold, Esme's being black and orange, Bella's being black and yellow, and Nessie's being black and purple.

Amanda walks up to Embry and kisses him. "We made you four something too."

Embry smiles, his lips still against Amanda's,"Whats that?"

"You have to phase first."

Embry, Collin,Brady, and I took off to phase. Once in wolf form we pranced to our imprints side. Each one ties something around our necks.

Angelica smiles,"We had Alice make them big enough to look like one big bandanna. Now our wolf will match us in battle."

True to her word, we all had on big bandanna's that should match their armor. I nudge Cam's side and she kisses me between the eyes and she rubs my ears.

"Am I interrupting?"

**Abigail POV (Surprise!:)) **

The group turns to me all at once, my daughters faces breaking out into smiles. They all come forward, and hug me in turn. Amanda stands at my side,"Mom? What? How?"

I smile at my eldest daughter. Her strength shines through her. Her power coming out in her eyes. She's been such an insperation to many. Taking the role of caring over her younger sisters, even if they are only moments younger.

"I'm here to help."

Chasity comes and hugs me again, before turning sad eyes to me,"Your not staying though."

I noticed she didn't ask. She stated. Truthfully and correctly. I give them all a sad small smile,"Sadly no. I'm only here for three days. Then I'll be back in the between."

"Abigail?"

I turn to Jacob, a small girl is held at his side. Nessie. His imprint. I smile at the boy that knew me once, knowing he is now a man. "Hello Jacob Black. I hope your father is well. And of course the others who helped me and my girls."

"Their doing great. Its good to see you again."

A blonde man steps forward, my powers warding me away. He frowns, shifting back to were he'd been before. I grimace and clench the pain in my chest. "I am terribly sorry. My powers ward me from you. I know you mean no harm, seeing as you are helping protect my daughters."

"That's quit alright. I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. If you don't mind me asking, what are your powers?"

I sigh, my power to stand weakening. Camellia turns to me, placing a warm hand on my arm,"Mom?"

Smiling, I place a hand over hers and pat it,"I'm fine dear. Just tired."

She nods, bringing up a moss covered seat from the ground just a step behind me. I smile at my daughters new found will of earth. Before she had been troubled. Now she could wield her element with a blank expression. You wouldn't know she was doing it.

Taking a seat, my daughters sit around my feet. Four wolves come and sit behind them, keeping my girls separated from the vampires behind them.

I smile at the familiar wolf with Chasity. "Hello Collin. I'm glade to see your alright."

He snorts in reply, but I know he's not being hateful. Everyone else takes various seats around my daughters and their soon to be mates. I sigh, folding my hands in my lap.

"My powers vary. I can wield elements like my daughters. I can read the mind and body. I can hear every heart beat, ever ounce of fluid that rushes through the body. I can transform my shape to anything I'd like. I can sense the future. Not see it. Just sense a good or bad outcome."

"Intresting. What can you tell us about ourselfs?"

I knew his unasked question. His son was troubled. The one that had a child with a human. Edward I believe. He and his mate are well known in the in between. He believed they don't have souls. Carlisle wanted me to find his and tell them.

I smile at the young looking man before me. His age showing only in his wise eyes. "Yes I can find what you ruley seek. However, I must find each heart beat and look beyond the rhythm of the body. I need it to be as silent as possible and everyone must stay very still."

After nods came from every one, I close my eyes. I see the darkness and can hear the rushing of water, the beating of hearts. Slowly, the beating slows and the rush vanishes. I can sense each individual heartbeat. All..twelve of them?

I forget that for now, finding Edward amungst the crowd of still. At this I look for a soul with in. After searching for only a few moments I smile. A whitness coming to my eyes as I see a pure soul.

I open my eyes and smile at the waiting boy. His arms around his mate and daughter. "You have a very clean and pure soul Edward Cullen. I hope that now, you may be truly happy."

I look at the group at large counting the living. "Only ten? But..how?"

"Mom?" The girls had caught my small voice of confusion, leaning forwards and placing hands on my knees.

I swat them away, frustrated. "Its nothing. There are only ten of you with heartbeats. Or that should have them. The nine vampires have no heartbeat."

Jake grins,"Actually. Nessie is half human. She has a small heart beat. So there actually eleven of us with heart beats."

"I see. That still doesn't explain the extra one."

The wolf sitting behind Angelica perks its ears, leaning closer to her. Its tail coming to wrap around her midsection. My daughters face looks confused, growing more so as she looks to him, only for him to shake his head slightly.

I sigh, getting a headache from the frustration. "My powers are never wrong. I can hear things others can't. Their has to be an explanation for an extra beat."

It was silent. Even the birds stopped chirping. Finally, Angelica looks to me from under her lashes,"Can you hear a babies heartbeat before anyone else can?"

"Of course I can. I can hear the first beat of a babies heart in its mother womb."

She keeps her eyes on me. The blue orbs shinning up at me as it all comes together. The wolf shifts closer to her back, laying its large head upon her lap, its tail shifting and going closer around her. Her arms go around his head as he flattens an ear to her flat belly.

"Angelica, honey, what don't I know?"

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Review!**


	23. AN SORRY

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **

**I Am Not Dead! I am so sorry for the long wait on updates. Our computer crashed and we are still waiting for it to be fixed! I am writting what I can by hand so as soon as I get near a comptuer for a longer period of time i will update everything new I have! Thank you so much for the dedicated readers waiting on me. It means so much! Updates will be up ASAP! Thanks for the support!**

**-Tay**


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**_**: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy-write intended.**_

**Authors Note: **_**I am so sorry for my long absence. My grandmother became ill and I have been taking care of her. I honestly just haven't found the time to update my stories. They have not been forgotten however! I am still working on them as much as I can. I hope I still have the support of my readers as you bear with me. Thank you for taking the time to read through my stories and stick with me. Means so much! **_

**Chapter 22 **

**Abigail POV **

My daughters all look around in shock, before their gazes fall on Angelica and her wolf. She strokes his massive head between his large ears, which twitch, swiveling from her abdomen to thing around them. Her head is bowed, and her wolf curls tighter around her with a slight whimper/growl, seconds before her soft sob. Rising I go to them, patting the wolf's head, he moves allowing me to embrace my daughter. Her slim arms wrap tightly around me as she sobs, smiling. "I'm so sorry mother. It shouldn't be happening now, with ever thing else going on, but I'm so happy. I love Brady and our baby. I'm so sorry I've disappointed you and everyone else."

I shush my daughter there, petting her hair like I would have done when she was a small child. "Hush child. No one is disappointed. You may think now is not the right time but fate and destiny may have played a role as well. Possibly it was the right time for this to happen. Yes, the two of you are very young, but far from being unable to support this new life." Abigail smiles up at me through her tears, nodding. As her wolf stands I say to him, "Young man. I cannot read your mind. I could, but won't. Your mind is your own. I will give you some of my wisdom. I have watched over my daughters from the time they took their first breath and I my last. I have been there from the start. As the wind and trees, the crashing waves and bright moon, the flowers of spring and harsh storms of winter. You were given a gift at a young age. One which allows you to protect your people. You may still look like a boy but you are much older than your years. You matured quickly, leaving others your age to wonder how and why." I study his reacting carefully. He stood taller, proud, a true warrior. "You will do what is right and what is best. You will do as always. Your heart leads and your mind follows. It is a rare gift you've been given. Cherish it."

A stiff nod is the only thing that I get in return, the only thing he can offer to show his understanding in this form. His brothers all come closer, each nudging or bumping him. Grins appear on all their faces, their tongues lolling out and a barked laugh coming from each. I look to see the Cullen family gathered together, smiling at the scene such as my daughter and I am doing. Seeing them all gathered with smiling faces, I know I did right by leaving my girls with the Black family, were they have grown to be exceptional wonders that anyone can see as they stand.

**Amanda POV **

"Is everyone ready?" Jasper had gone over everything he'd taught us. Everyone is gathered around the Cullen's' dining room table for the last time, before the battle that would change the world. No one in the world will know what is happening, most likely fearing the worst, when in reality it is for the best. With a large, and unnecessary for him, sigh he leans forward. Putting all his weight he dares on his balled fists, which are braced on the table top before us. "I won't lie to any of you. This is going to be an ugly affair…"

Alice places both her hands around his right forearm. "Jazz…"

His hand placed over her own stop her protest. "No Alice. I know you don't want me to frighten them more than they already are but they have to hear this."

For once, Alice's hyper attitude is gone. She bows her head with a slight nod. Jasper pats her hands before turning to us all again. "As I was saying, I've been in many battles. Immortal ones, as well as, mortal ones. Never have I seen an easy fight. There are…"He stops, looking away for a moment, before looking each of us in the eyes. "There will be casualties to both sides. No one will walk away unharmed in some way. Either physically, emotionally, or psychologically. The last one not as much as the first two, but it still happens. You have to remember to worry about your own survival. I have my mate, as do most of you. I understand the pull and want to run to them and help. You cannot do that. You must keep your head in your own fight or they will use it against you and you will be slaughtered. I would advise you all to write some sort of farewell letter, you may never need it sent, but we don't want to take any chances. Call loved ones; be with your mates, your families. Be prepared for anything."

With his final word he nods to us all before he and Alice ascend the stairs to their room. The air felt thick and un-breathable. A weight seemed to be on my shoulders, and force pushing against my chest. Somewhere I faintly felt Embry's hand slip over mind, grasping it slightly. I felt like I was out of my own body, yet still able to faintly feel and see my surroundings. Hear my sisters soft sobs as they talked to their mates and family. The heat is radiating between Embry and myself and as he holds me close, yet giving me my space as well. I warp my arms tightly around him placing my forehead against his, my eyes closed. Embry. My Embry. He may not be here with me tomorrow. I may not be here tomorrow. We may never share another embrace. Another laugh. Another kiss.

**No-One's POV **

Each person's thoughts ran the same. The same questions rolling in the tension in the air of that one room. Would this be the last time they see one another? Would their mate, or child, or friend not be there tomorrow? Will they parish and fail? Will the world be saved? Or will the dark unknown win, taking the world by storm? As the sun sets on this day, what will it rise to tomorrow?

**Authors Note: **_**Well I for one am very pleased with this chapter. Even though its short it is also deep and heavy. I have read some of my past chapters and I believe my writing has improved some. I still have a long way to go. Again thank you for the patient and for those who reviews (which I hope everyone will consider) thank you for the insight you give me on my chapters. Until next time thank you for reading. **_


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_**Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended**_**. **

**Authors Note: **_**This is my very first attempt at a fight scene. I am trying my best to not disappoint my readers or myself.**_

**Chapter 23**

**Amanda POV **

The night air was cool, a breeze coming from off the ocean just a few miles away. We'd just arrived at the clearing where the fight would take place. No. This was not a fight. This was a war. A war that I'm not very sure we are ready for. My skin feels as if it does not belong on my body. My muscle tense and quivering as I sit upon Embry's back at the front of our side. I had refused to let my sisters be the first targets. Yes Camellia could throw up a rock wall to protect herself, Angelica can freeze them long enough for someone to come help, Chasity can throw them into the nearest volcano sure, but I wield fire. I can protect myself much faster than they could. My mother I am not as worried about. She's ages old and has such wisdom. She can do so much more than my sisters and I. I wonder why this is our destiny and not hers. Why were we chosen to save the world instead of our mother who had the best training and the best control of her many gifts. Why rest the peace of the world on the shoulders of four girls who could only wield the elements, who have had to train themselves. These are the questions that have bothered me for the long minutes we'd sat her and the hour walk it was to get here. No one had rushed to the battle field, taking time to prepare and compose ourselves, and to say our absolute last goodbyes. I hadn't said goodbye to anyone.

A light breeze coming from my left caught my attention. Turning, I see Chasity upon Collin and Angelica upon Brady. They both gave me what an outsider would call a zombie look. I knew though, thus was their way of saying goodbye. I can see it in their eyes, as they shimmer with unshed tears. Nodding once I turn to my right to face my other sister. Camellia sat upon Seth, looking so calm and serene. As if she was simply enjoying the peace in the forest on a clear spring day. When her eyes turned to my though, I could see. The worry and fear that welled up inside her. Alice's soft voice reached my ears, just as I had turned and faced forward once again.

"Their here."

My eyes rested on the tree line before us, watching, waiting. From the dark outline of the trees and fog that coated the ground like a thick quilt, I could barely see the slow movement of cloaked figures. To begin with, they emerged from the dark fog one by one, but slowly they piled out of the dense forest, filling the empty clearing in a matter of minutes. There had to be a hundred at least, none of which moved or acknowledged our presence it seemed. However, nothing is as it appears.

Time seemed to stand still, the air becoming hard to breath. At a passing glance we all seemed relaxed, but you could see each individual start to quake in anticipation, waiting for the other side to make the first move.

Slowly as humanly possible, I shift my left hand from its resting place on my thigh to the spot between Embry's shoulder blades. I felt his muscles sift and quiver under the thick fur. His skin seemed to be jumping, his body ready to tear apart the first thing to move. I felt more than saw his back right foot shift back, his legs bending a bit, and standing ready to pounce. The figures started shifting as we heard a light voice come from their cluster. "A marvelous day for a war isn't it?"

A single red cloak emerged from the sea of black. Starch white hands lightly toss back the hood of the cloak revealing a small blonde haired vampire. Her eyes the blackest color I'd ever seen, seeming to look more like two holes in her head than actual eyes. Carlisle addressed her from the extreme lead spot just to Embry's left, "Ah Jane. How are you? Is Aro busy?"

Her emotionless face seemed to harden at the name Aro. A hiss could be herd and seemed to bounce around us for hours when it was only a few seconds. "Aro, a fool if there ever was one. All of them fool's." Her face smoothed back to its emotionless state. "No matter. They have already been dealt with. They will no longer be a problem."

Her eyes never wavered, but she slowly, un-humanly slowly turned her head to gaze at us all in turn, before tilting her head, "I see you gained some new pets Cullen's. Well, they shall be slaughtered as well."

The black figures crouched. Hisses and growls rolled off the trees and rocks around us, making the clearing seem to vibrate. Carlisle had yet to move, standing in a way that almost looked relaxed. This seemed to puzzle Jane, because she held up a hand, silencing the hissing mass behind her. "Carlisle, do you not fear me? My army? Surely you don't think you can win. There are a thousand trained and talented here. You and your pets don't stand a chance. So why try?"

Carlisle stayed quiet for a moment, before he quietly answers Jane. "We have something worth fighting for, were as you and your army are fighting just to cause harm."

A sick smile spread across her lips. "Let the game begin."

With that, she dropped her arm, the black cloaked figured shooting forwards faster than my eyes can follow. Before I could register any movement from anyone but Jane, Embry barked, snarling as he took off. Quickly twisting and facing the place we'd just sat. A male vampire was crouched, his eyes on the verge of crazed. Blood drizzled down his chin as he smirked wickedly at me. Embry's growl shook his entire large frame. My arm started burning. Reaching up, I grasp my shoulder and bring my hand before my face. My warm crimson blood covered my palm, dripping down onto Embry's back, down the sleeve of my armor. Frowning, I hold a fist full of Embry's fur and lean down just a bit. "Let's go."

Embry nodded his large head once, then went for the vampire who'd cut my shoulder. His teeth gleamed as he shot of the round to meet us head on. Pulling my feet up, I brace them under me, placing one foot between Embry's shoulder blades. When we got only feet from the vampire, I forced all my weight, propelling me off Embry's back and over his head. With a grunted cry from the effort, I pull all my power into my hands, forming the hottest flames possible as I twisted mid-air. A circle formed around the vampire, and with the twist, I cause a flamed line right down the middle on top of him, setting him on fore instantly. A few other vampires had gotten caught it the circle as well, and others rushed to help, only to be set aflame to as well. Around me I could only hear the agonizing scream's, the smell of smoke filled the air. The clearing was illuminated in red's and green's and blue's from the burning bodies of vampires and the cast away flames on the ground. I didn't dread on that. I couldn't look around, couldn't identify who was close and who was far. I could not afford being distracted. Closing my eyes for only a second, I compose myself and run in the direction on the closes vampire, throwing fire in any direction, careful of the Cullen family. Once I saw red, they got burned and I moved on to the next threat to my family.

**Angelica POV **

Somewhere in the chaos around me I'd lost Brady. I was doing as directed by Jasper earlier, staying on the out skirts and keeping an eye out for Amanda. She was the best of us all, disconnecting herself and throwing fire at any vampire around her. I was supposed to watch and if she hit someone on our side by mistake, out them out.

I fell so helpless. You can't drown a vampire, or freeze them. What was the purpose of being here if I can't do anything more than put out the flames that went where they aren't supposed too. I could feel my anger rising, my blood boiling with rage. Bella and Nessie where fighting vampires close to me and are holding their own to say the least. Edward and Jacob had gotten close to Jane, before other vampires had attacked, gaining their attention. I was far from my sisters. Camellia had built a wall around a few vampires to high and thick for them to break through and adding to the bunch as much as she dared before making another. Chasity was up in the air, blowing wind over dieing fires Amanda had set to build them up, then would blow them towards as many vampires as she could. Mom is no were to be seen. Rosalie had vanished as well. The anger just kept rising and rising in me until I had to stand, the ground beneath my feet a sheet of solid ice. I scanned the battle field for her. The cause of all this. It took my only a second. She stood in the very center of everything, throwing pain here and there at any one even her own fighters. A sick, evil, twisted grin on her face. With determination I began for her, each step leaving a thick sheet of ice in its wake. An aflame vampire came at me from the side. Holding up my hand, it ran into it, my palm slapping her chest sending her flying, dead. The ice that I had forced into her had instantly spread in her body, causing her to explode and the flames took the tiny pieces in a matter of seconds. Numerous vampires came at me, the same thing happening to each and every one of them.

As I came just a few precious feet from my target, Jane faced m. That smile will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. She was enjoying this. The pain and suffering. The absolute chaos around her.

Scowling, I take off towards her. Brady, my sweet Brady. His voice reached my ears just before the pain began.

"Angel!NO!"

Then everything went black.

**Camellia POV **

Once I had as many vampires in my cells as I dared to fit, I moved to make a new one. A quick look over the battle field proved that I had gathered a good many around me. "Amanda turn them to ash!"

My sister finished the vampire she was wrestling with. Running at full speed, she leaped into the air, Chasity had seen and created a glider under her, keeping Amanda steady in the air as she shot millions of scorching flames into my cells, instantly causing them to become infernos and killing every vampire within them. My heart soared; maybe, just maybe we could do this and not have any casualties on our side.

As soon as I finished my thought, I heard a sound I wish I never will hear again, one I wish I had never heard to begin with.

"Angel! NO!"

Brady's gruff scream made my sisters and my head turn towards the source. What we saw turned our vision red with anger. Our sister, our pregnant loving sister, lay pain stricken on the ground. With a gruff scream, I turned all my attention, my anger, on Jane and forced sharpened shrapnel after shrapnel at her. Amanda can beside me, throwing flames and flaming stones. Chasity came to my other side, forcing as much hot hair as she could beside our own attacks. As we threw everything we had at Jane, we began walking towards our fallen sister. The one we think to be dead. Her body unmoving. Once we stood beside her, we gave it more than we ever thought we had, forcing Jane back with the attacks, but not killing her. I stay by Angelica as Chasity and Amanda side step, creating a triangle around Jane. We hit her from each side we could, trying our best to kill her with our combined attacks.

Jane's face started to crack, the heat causing her skin to break but not killing her. Her eyes started to show a little panic, but when she realized that all our force was doing was cracking her skin she laughed. "Fools! You cannot beat me! All your little parlor trick does is crack my skin and heat up the ground around my feet!"

We gave each other determined but worried looks. What was missing to kill her?

"But with me, you'll die."

Brady POV

Angelica shakily stood, grasping her left side with her right hand, staggering just. Camellia and her sisters shifted, so they all stood in a circle around Jane. Angelica's hands started to glow blue, followed by Amanda's red, then Chasity's white, to Camellia's green. My baby-girl gave the biggest triumphant smile I'd ever seen.

"You see Jane, they couldn't defeat you without me. But you knew that, which is why when you saw me approach you, it gave you the opening you needed to kill one of us. What you didn't prepare for, is Bella shielding me seconds after your attack. You hit me with enough pain to knock me out, but only for a moment." She raised her hands, just like her sisters, and shot as much boiling water and razor sharp icicles at Jane. Then, a smirk appeared on her lips just as her and her sisters eyes glowed like they had before, in union they floated into the air with Jane in the center and Jane herself started glowing black. Their colors grew brighter the longer they floated, Jane's becoming dimmer, receding into herself. Suddenly, the sister all said. "Goodbye, Jane. The darkness within you shall die with you and all like you shall parish."

Just like that, the light around the sisters shot like lightening into Jane, dissolving her before her harsh cries could be herd for more than a mere second. The light erupted, spreading and killing each vampire with Jane we'd yet to kill. Slowly, the sisters floated back down to the forest floor. My brother phased and we all pulled on our shorts before rushing to the spot our mate would touch the ground, our arms open and waiting.

As Angelica's feet touched the ground I buried her in my chest and kissed her, before crouching and kissing her still flat stomach, before wrapping my arms around her. My one hand placed over hers over her abdomen and the other on the nap of her neck, our foreheads together and smiles on our faces. The rest seemed to fade away from a few moments as we let the love swirl around our little family before sharing a wistful kiss and facing our 'army'.

**Authors Note: **_**Well….I'm not absolutely thrilled with this chapter, but I think it was a good first attempt. Have a long way to go before trying a fight scene again thought! Thanks for reading, review!(:**_


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 24

Abigail POV

I smile at my daughter and her mate as he kisses her abdomen before embracing her. I gave them all a few moments before clearing my throat lightly. They all turned, my daughters coming to embrace me. My youngest, Chasity, looks up at me with big eyes. "You have to go now don't you?"

I smile sadly at her, kissing her forehead. "Yes my child. It is time for me to go."

"Carlisle, everyone made it…except…." Emmett chocked up before he could voice a name. "They got Rose."

I study the grief stricken vampire. "Who is this Rose?"

He looked up at me with venom filled eyes. "My mate. The love of my life."

I nod. "Would you like for me to see if I could bring back this Rose? I must warn you. I do not know in which form I can bring her back if I can at all. She may return a vampire, yet she may return human as well. The choice for me to try is yours."

"Please. I don't care how she comes back as long as I can have her with me."

Nodding my head, I close my eyes, looking in the light for Rosalie's soul, or spirit, or something of her to bring back.

The world falls away like a morning mist as I enter the in-between. Everything is bright and white with a light fog that reaches to your knees. I scan the horizon swiftly for a moment. "Rose. Rose?"

"…"

"It's Abigail dear. Emmett, your mate, asked me to bring you back to him if you'd like."

The blonde beauty appears just a few steps from me, sitting up out of the fog. She rubs her head gently before wincing and gazing over at me. "Where am I?"

I hold a hand out to her to take and help her stand. "This, my dear, is the in-between. You come here when you have been deemed dead, yet you can carry on to the afterlife, or go back to the world. It is up to you."

She nods slowly, eyes wide. "And if I go back?"

"I'm not sure how you will be when you return. I've never dealt with vampires that were not to die. "

"So you don't know if I'll return a human or a vampire?"

I nod sadly. She looks away, her face smoothed over. After a few moments a small smile spreads across her face and a single tear leaves her cheek." I can't go back a vampire. I love Emmett, with everything in me and so much more, but I just can't go back to that again."

"I understand. The choice is yours. Your mate loves you very much. However, as I said before, the choice is yours. If you heart is not set to go back I cannot help you leave."

She looks at me a moment before nodding and holding her hands out.

Embry POV

Amanda lay in my arms, kissing my chin, chest, shoulder, and neck, anything she could reach from under my hold as we wait to hear from her mom or Rosalie. They'd been gone for two hours already and Emmett wasn't leaving till he heard from one of them. One way or another he would find out about his mate. I looked down at my fiery imprint. The love of my life. My mate I waited so long for. She turns big molten eyes to me with a soft and sweet smile. I kiss her forehead before whispering,"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" She turns in my arms, sitting on my legs to face me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I place my large hands on her slim waist, my fingertips brushing each other on her back. "I remember one little red head that wanted to skip out on me when she first found out about all this."

She looks me in the eye, causing all other coherent thought to leave. I hate when she does that, bats her big eyes lashes like that and gazes into my eyes. Messes up my point every time!

"Embry, everything we have been through from the day you were born, the day I was born, and to the very moment and all the moments we have after was and will be worth every thousandth of a second I have with you. I love you."

I have no words for her. All I could do in that moment was kiss her with as much sweet love as shed just expressed to me. The first time my girl has ever been soft and opened up at all like that and I have nothing to say. My heart feels like it may not fit in my chest anymore it's so big.

"Rose?" Emmett's rough man whisper broke our kiss as we watched as a human Rosalie stands next to a transparent figure of Abigail. Wait human Rosalie?

Emmett POV

"Rose?"

She stood not a yard away from me. Hair the same, shape the same. Just no her golden eyes are the brightest blue and her skin is a soft natural tan. The slight flush of her face tells me she's warm and the smell of her makes my mouth water. Not thirst, no never thirst for her. Need. I need Rose. She's my world. My everything.

"Emmy?" Her voice, still sweetest sound I'll ever hear. She may have bitched and whined and annoyed everyone as a vamp, including me, but she was the unhappiest of all of us combined. Just the sound her voice has a happier ring to it. Damn I'll do anything to make my girl happy.

I stand slowly, not because I want to move slow for the people around us, I just want to take as much time looking at her right now that I can. I want to remember this. Do it right.

When I get toe to toe with her, my cold hands cup her warm cheeks, framing her face as I brush a thumb just above her cheek bones. A soft sign and smile reach my eye and ears, and she turns her big blue eyes to mine. One of her small hands came up to lay over mine. "Emmett, I'm human again. Isn't it amazing?"

If I was human I'd be handing my balls to her on a silver platter, because I'd have tears in my eyes. I do feel the venom pool in my eyes, but it won't ever fall even if I'd let it. "Yeah babe. It's pretty amazing. You look so much happier. You look like my Rose."

Tears fill her eyes too, spilling over and she kisses me softly before embracing me. I try to push her away a bit to not freeze her, but she just shakes her head and tightens her hold on me. "No Emmett. I have to get used to it. Just because I'm not a vampire with you anymore doesn't mean I'm not staying with you. I love you, idiot."

It started with a small smirk and just grew till I was full out laughing with joy. Have I mentioned this girl is my absolute world?

"Actually that's why I'm still here." The girls' mom broke our moment, but Rose smiles over at her and hold my arms around her.

"Yes?"

Her shadowy smile is hard to see in the greying early morning, but with my heightened sense of sight I can just see it. "Emmett, my soul is old and tired. I've lived in the in between watching over my girls for some time. It's time for my soul to finally rest, to give up my human half. This half usually is passed down to the next born baby, but with your permission, I'd like to give you what human half Rose didn't take."

I look down at Rose a bit confused. Half? "Rose you look fully human to me. What does she mean half?"

She turns and motions our entire family closer so no questions will be asked later. "When Abigail came to find me, she told me that to become human and come back to you, she would give me her human half. Emmett I couldn't leave you. I couldn't stay with you while I aged and died and you stayed just like this and lived alone after I was gone. I didn't want that. So Abigail only gave my half her human soul. This way I'm full human and she can turn you back human too. We can live together. We'll still age, just a bit slower than actual humans. We'll look five years or so younger than the age we chose to say we are. I want to stay in Forks with our family, and the girls. I even want to stay near the mutts. Emmett they are a part of our family, dysfunctional as it is, but still they are family. I say we start off our lives at twenty one year old newlyweds, go to college, get jobs, and just live for as long as possible. Together."

No Ones POV

As Rosalie finished her tale, Emmett embraced his mate and soon to be legal wife for the last time before becoming human. Abigail bid her daughter's farewells and as her image faded and the light surrounding her grew brighter, it surrounded Emmett. Slowly his skin started to darken, his eyes change to a dark green and his body warm back up. The only pain felt was when his organs started working again after being dead for so long. Once that moment of pain disappeared, the light receded into him. And as the sun rose over the trees, setting the clearing aflame with the golden morning glow, Rose bound into Emmett's waiting arms and kissed him for the first time as humans.

Authors Note: End of this chapter and I'm very happy with it!(:


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 25 **

1 Year Later..

Amanda POV

"Embry, come on we're going to be late enough already!"

I shake my head at my husband as he carries our month old twin boys down the stairs from their nursery. He gives me a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry honey. I couldn't get Jamal to stop squirming."

I smile at him, kissing his cheek and taking Jamal Austin from his arms. I kiss my small child's head as I head out the door to the warm car and buckle him into his seat. Embry hands me his smaller twin, Andrew James, and I strap him in his own seat before we climb up front. I reflect on my life as Embry takes my hand and drives across the reservation to Sam and Emily's.

Embry and I had gotten married a month after the big battle. The battle had been in May last year. We'd been married June 23. I'd had the boys nine months later on March 5. To say those few months had been hectic was an understatement, but it was all worth it.

Angelica POV

I smile and squeal as my sister comes in with Embry and their two boys. I was so excited when they got married and Angelica found out she was pregnant. I'd found out around the same time that I was having a little girl. Brady had her out back now with his brothers, showing off her cute outfit he'd found her. He was such a great dad and husband. We'd gotten married a month after Angelica and Embry, waiting until they had gotten home from their honeymoon to get married. That was back on July 10th. It had been a small wedding with just close friends and family. I'd had a smooth pregnancy and after nine months of carrying her, Grace Faith was born on January 3rd, making her four months old this month. It had been a long road, but as I hold my little nephew and watch my sisters eyes smile up at her husband, I can't help but be glad of how my life has gone.

Camellia POV

Seth, Brady, and the other boys are all fussing over the babies as us girls set up the food to eat. Brady had taken a big step in taking care of my sister once they took that VERY large LEAP in their relationship a year ago. We'd all matured more sense than in the long run. I was upset with them back then for being reckless, but after seeing the way they had handles it and seeing how much better of a man it made Brady for my sister, I couldn't complain. Once all the food was put on the table, us girls made our plates and moved out of the way for the guys to demolish the rest. Seth was soon by my side with a plate five times the size of my own.

Seth and I had gotten married on September 12th, a few weeks after Brady and Angel got back from their short honeymoon. I hadv't told Seth yet, but all the girls knew. I had big new's for Seth later today.

Chasity POV

I laugh at Collin as he and his brothers tell us something halrious from a patrol a long time ago. Apparently Jake had run into a tree trying to chase his tail. I felt Collin snake his arm around my waist as he dug back into his food with one hand. We'd only been married a couple of months. We'd settled down and said our "I do's" on February 5th. We got back from our honeymoon just in time, because Amanda had the twin's just a month later. Life was going good for us all and we couldn't ask for a better way to have it.

No Ones POV

Camellia stood from her place by Seth, waving her sisters and other imprints to stand by her. With big v smiles they all linked arms as they faced the boys. Camellia smiles teary eyed at Seth, who stands shakily, "Cam? Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?"

As he slowly makes his way over to her, arms out reached, she laughs past the tears before saying, "Seth…I'm pregnant."

He froze, a goofy grin covering his face. "Say again?"

Camellia steps up, framing his face between her hands, "I'm having your baby. We're going to be parents. We're pregnant , Seth."

With a happy howl he picks her up spinning his wife around and kissing her before placing her on her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her flat belly which would round out in a few short months.

Everyone came up to congratulate the happy couple and the girls gushed about names and traits the baby might have from its parents.

Sam steps forward, putting an arm around each of them and saying, "Well, I can't think of a better end to the one year anniversary party of the Big Battle. Congratulations you two."

**Authors Note: And I hate to say but I am happy with this as the end to Elements. That's right, this story has come to a close. (: I want to thank all of the readers that followed/ favorite this story. Also for the ones who patiently waited for my updates. I am so sorry some of them took so long! I have not decided if this story will have a sequel or not. Again thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!(: **


End file.
